The Best Birthday Present Ever
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: Shadow has the greatest birthday present for Sonic ever, but will Sonic like it? Sonadow and eventual Sonux. MPreg and Yaoi. Don't like, keep your muzzle out of it :3
1. Pickle Tomato and Chicken Sandwich

"Shadow...are you alright?" Sonic asked suspiciously. Shadow sat on his sofa eating a pickle and tomato sandwich with some chicken somewhere in the middle.

"Yup, yup, everything's fine Sonic," replied Shadow confidently. He smiled at his secret lover for the past two years and continued to flip through channels and eat his sandwich. He smiled remembering why he couldn't tell Sonic his secret. It was Sonic's birthday in two days and he wanted it to be a surprise for him.

Shadow smiled as he watched the opening to Dora the Explorer. He was already trying to find patience enough to sit through these annoyingly perky children's shows for his unborn baby. 'I hope you can learn while you're in there, then maybe I won't have to watch these when you are born,' Shadow thought taking a sip of his favorite Jones Soda.

"Dora the Explorer? What's up lately Shadz...did egghead swap your brains with someone?"

"No," said Shadow smiling innocently, "I want to learn some of this new stuff they teach here on Earth."

"Riiiight," said Sonic sitting next to Shadow and biting into a PB&J sandwich. He smiled over at Shadow as he took another bite of his specially made pickle and tomato sandwich. Sonic still thought something was wrong, but he wouldn't press any further, knowing his companion got easily irritated.

"Sonic...loook," said Shadow putting on a heavily pouted face, "Look how cute the baby is!"

"Oh jeeze, not this again Shadz, I told ya, we can't have kids! We can adopt but you said you didn't want to remember? 'It wouldn't be the same!'"

"Yeah Yeah," said Shadow half grinning, 'that's what you think Sonikku.' Shadow wrapped his arms around himself as if protecting his baby from something awful and Sonic sat up.

"Stomachache Shadz?"

"No, I'm good sonic, can I watch dora in peace?...please sonikku," Shadow pouted as he lifted one hand from his seemingly thin torso.

As soon as Sonic left he sat up and called Tails to consult him about how to take charge of the situation.

"Just act like you're giving him something like your usual day...and then tell him," exclaimed Tails for, what seemed like, the hundredth time. Poor Tails was stuck in the middle of this. Shadow called him every time he had a shadow of a doubt (no pun intended) about telling Sonic about his baby.

"Just think," said Tails confidently, "one of these days he's gonna know anyway, so why not tell him when you got the chance!"

Shadow nodded slowly on his end of the line and traced the couch pattern with his finger. "I see Tails-kun, thank you. Goodbye and see you soon!"

As soon as he hung up he stared at the couch cushion and grinned as he suddenly had the urge to jump on it. He quickly glanced around making sure Sonic wasn't near enough to see him and stood on his feet and began bouncing gleefully.

Sonic sat on his bed smiling to himself as he watched shapes form in the clouds outside his window. Then he heard an odd noise in the living room. He crept down the hall and peeked around the corner to find his lover bouncing up and down on the couch and looked at the TV as Dora and Boots bounced up and down on the screen. He chuckled slightly making Shadow look at him and immediately sit down in mid-bounce.

"Hi Sonikku, how're you?" He greeted Sonic bashfully and took a sip of his soda on the table.

"I'm fine Shadz... I take it you got a lil, carried away watching Dora?"

"Heh, you caught me Sonikku." Shadow glanced around smiling cutely then curled up against the arm of the couch and continued watching Dora with Sonic sitting only a few inches away and squinting at the screen in disbelief that Shadow would ever watch that specific show.


	2. Cleaning and Dancing

1Author's note:...I don't think I'm supposed to do this, but it'll be here anyway, I'm looking forward to hear all your reviews and I really hope you enjoy this. I like the way Shadow is portrayed around Sonic, and I hope I get no flames on that.

**Chapter 2: Cleaning and Dancing**

Shadow slid out of the bathroom with a bandana wrapped around his head and toilet brush in his hand. Yellow cleaning gloves in were in place of his white ones and an apron hung loosely over his shoulders.

He grinned as "Eye of the Tiger" blasted through the house and sung along on his toilet brush. As he hit the chorus, the doorbell rang and he blinked. He quickly shut the music off and set his toilet brush down while racing to the door.

"Hello," he said grumpily as he answered the door. He didn't want this to take too long because he was having a strong itch to clean and dance.

"Hiya Shadow! Is Sonic here?" Amy Rose stood before him dressed as she normally was with a pout on her face, her voice making Shadow quite irked as he ground his teeth.

"He left earlier, can I give him a message?" Shadow tried to be polite about it, but was having a hard time keeping a smile on his face. He just did _not _like Amy.

Ever since Sonic started living with Shadow, all Amy had done was come over and try to steal his lover. Sonic tried to avoid her, but it is hard to hide when someone's trying really hard to find you.

"Oh..well, just tell him Amy stopped by." Amy smiled and walked back down the walk.

"O...kay." Shadow closed the door and walked back to the bathroom to get his tiolet brush. He moon walked to the stereo and pressed play and his song filled the house again. He then danced his way to the toilet bowl while singing then began his cleaning escapade.

Sonic walked into the house and looked around. All he could hear was My Chemical Romance blasting through the house.

He grinned as Shadow emerged from the kitchen sweeping and swinging his hips with the music. His grin broadened as he heard Shadow singing the chorus of the song along with his CD.

Sonic snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some crackers then walked back and sat on the couch. He munched on crackers while watching Shadow dance and sing. He loved the fact that the couch and were both blue, he blended right into it. Shadow hadn't even seen him yet and seemed to be enjoying his time "alone."

When the music stopped Shadow sighed and sat down on the couch. It felt unusually lumpy so he bounced on it a little. When that didn't solve anything, he signed and began to bounce a little rougher trying to work the lump out vigorously.

"Uhn." Shadow froze as the lump wrapped itself around him and smiled lazily. "Quite a performance you put on there Shadz...sorry I didn't see the end."

Shadow's face turned almost as red as his bandana. "T-Thank you Sonikku." He smiled sheepishly as Sonic kissed his cheek and let go of him.

"How was your day?" Sonic smiled and shifted so Shadow was on his lap instead of on his stomach.

"Good, I got the bathroom, bedroom and kitchen clean. Planning on ginishing the rest after lunch." Shadow smiled childishly and cuddled into Sonic.

Sonic smiled and began to tickle Shadow slightly. The ebony hedgehog began to writhe and squeal in his grasp."Sonniku! Stop!" When Sonic stopped, Shadow giggled softly and kissed his nose.

"You're such a kid sometimes," Sonic said playfully.

"Yup, yup, that's right! All girls have cooties! We must _run_ from them Sonikku!" Shadow stuck his tongue out then snapped into a serious tone, "On a serious note, Amy stopped by for you earlier."

Sonic groaned while Shadow nodded innocently then went into the kitchen. When he came back, he was eating Chef Boyardee Ravioli with a few peanuts sprinkled on top.

"That looks...appetizing." Sonic smiled and stood up.

"Doesn't it?" Shadow smirked and took a bite.

"You're so strange." Sonic walked into the kitchen and took the remaining ravioli then started to make a chocolate milkshake. As soon as the blender started, Shadow raced into the kitchen and put his head on Sonic's shoulder with his tail wagging rapidly behind him.

"Sonikkuuuu." Shadow whined as Sonic only pulled one glass from the cupboard. Sonic glanced at Shadow and smiled promisingly before shutting the cupboard then walking over and setting the glass down.

Shadow watched him walk to the fridge and come back with whip cream and cherries. "You like cherries Shadz?"

"Never had one." Shadow stared at the red fruit Sonic had put into his palm while they were speaking. When he didn't try it, Sonic took it and popped it into Shadow's mouth. Shadow's eyes widened then he relaxed and looked at Sonic "I want another." Sonic grinned and handed Shadow another one then shook the can of whip cream.

"Whip cream sounds good," mumbled Shadow as he watched Sonic pour the milkshake into the glass. Sonic then adorned it with whip cream, couple cherries, and two straws.

"C'mon Shadz." Sonic picked up his ravioli and the milkshake then walked to the living room with Shadow in tow.

"Sonikku, couldn't you have just made two?"

"I figured we could just share...less dishes that way." Sonic started in on his meal as Shadow sat slowly eating while staring at the milkshake. Sonic slightly chuckled and received an annoyed growl from his partner. "It's all ours Shadz."

Shadow gave a surprised look then quickly grabbed the milkshake and started eating a cherry off the top.

"Don't hurt yourself Shadz," said Sonic softly. He scooted closer to Shadow and Shadow curled into him while drinking his milkshake.

"Thank you Sonniku." Shadow looked innocently at his lover and messed with his quills.

"Shadz?" Sonic wrapped his arm around him.

"Hmm?" Shadow looked at Sonic and sucked some of the milkshake out while continuing to keep his innocent persona.

"You've been acting weird lately...is something wrong?"

Shadow's eyes widened and his paused in his slurping and stared at Sonic blankly. 'He can't know, there's no _way_ he knows!'

"Shadz?" Sonic looked worriedly at his lover and pulled him closer.

"I'm fine Sonikku." Shadow subconsciously pouted and slurped his milkshake.

"Shadz...you look so damn cute like that," Sonic whispered into his ear.

Shadow let a tiny blush grace his cheeks and hugged onto Sonic's arm minding his milkshake. "Thank you Sonic!" He relaxed as they both fell into a comfortable silence. Then smiled and cuddled further into the sapphire fur beside him.

"Love you Shadz." Sonic smiled and affectionately rubbed Shadow's back. Shadow let a small purr of satisfaction roll out of his mouth.

"Love you too Sonikku."

The shared a small kiss before Sonic got up to do the dishes. Shadow smiled at the kitchen doorway and rolled around on the couch.

"Shadow? Are you giggling?" Sonic poked his head out of the kitchen to see Shadow giggling and rolling around on their couch. He shook his head and grinned then went back to the dishes when Shadow fell off the couch.

'Shit...I better be careful next time! I _can't _fall on my stomach!' Shadow sat on the couch and rubbed his stomach trying to nurture what was inside.

"Hungry still Shadow?" Sonic looked at Shadow with a worried expression as he ceased rubbing his stomach.

"No, just fell on my tummy," replied Shadow smiling as cutely as possible.

"Oh." Sonic walked over and hugged Shadow around the middle then kissed his belly button sweetly. Shadow blushed then smiled like a child who had just received a bag of candy.

"Thank you Sonikku."

"You're welcome Shadz." Sonic kissed his forehead. "I have to go back and help Knuckles, love you Shadz."

"Bye-bye Sonikku!" Shadow waved sweetly as Sonic left.

'Hee...Sonikku kisses!' Shadow giggled to himself then put his cleaning gear back on. 'C'mon baby, we gotta finish cleaing!' He looked around the living room and sighed then started on his new job.

End of Cuteness


	3. Sonic's Birthday

1Author Note: Wow...I typed the second and this chapter up in one night and I already have a reviewer! Thank you airatainted! I like reviews...they make me feel special..._Anyway _thanks people that will read this!...or...are...whichever. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 3: Sonic's Birthday **

"Shadz?" Sonic woke up around six and cuddled up to Shadow.

"Mmm, don't wanna wake up." Shadow groaned then tensed when he felt warm breath against his ear.

"_Any early birthday presents?"_ Sonic whispered.

Shadow yawned and turned to look at Sonic. He smiled sweetly and replied, "I bought some eggo waffles, the syrup filled kind, just for you Sonikku."

"Shadz..." Sonic whined, "That's not what I meant!"

Shadow quickly retorted, "I'm too tired right now...can you wait till tonight?"

Sonic pondered a moment. "I guess so, thanks for the waffles!" He kissed Shadow passionately then went to make breakfast.

Shadow smiled at the memory of last night. He had thought it all out right before bed. He knew it was like a tradition to actually "sleep together" on Sonic's birthday. They'd done it his last two birthday's they'd been together at least. Plus, he knew Sonic wouldn't pressure him into it, and it wasn't gonna hurt if they missed just _one _year.

Sonic popped two waffles into the toaster as Shadow walked slowly into the kitchen with a robe pulled around him. Sonic grinned, if it was anybody with the title "uke" it was Shadow. He was cute, childish, emotional, smarter than need be, and had an innocence about him.

Shadow smiled as him and put some coffee on. "Does my Sonikku like his waffles?"

"Yes, your Sonikku does." Sonic grabbed the waffles out of the toaster and sat at the table. The chair squeaked as normal and Sonic slightly flinched as he bit into his waffles.

After breakfast Shadow began to make Sonic's cake while continuing to listen to Sonic's incessant rant about how Rouge and Knuckles should be together. He grinned as he smacked his boyfriend's hand out of the cake mix again. "Sonikku! Just wait!"

He giggled as Sonic pouted then kissed Sonic's nose. As he went back to mixing the cake Sonic sat at the table messing with an apple and an orange.

Awhile later the doorbell rang and Shadow answered it. "Hello Tails!" He checked to make sure no one was there then hugged Tails and put Tails's hand to his stomach, "See Tails!"

Tails waited a moment then felt a small movement against his hand. His eyes widened and he grinned. "Wow Shadow! Sonic's gonna love this!"

Shadow giggled and bounced a few times. "I know! I can't believe I doubted it! I even thought he knew a few time–." He stopped talking when he saw a burst of red behind Tails.

His original frown and glare were in place by the time Knuckles's figure took place behind Tails. "Whatsa matter Tails? Shadow not letting you in?"

"No, I just got here," said Tails smiling. He walked past Shadow and into the living room. Soon after there was a small yelp and Tails was stuck in a bear-hug from Sonic.

"Well, at least Sonic's still himself, that oughta brighten everyone up after the welcoming crew," said Knuckles walking in. Shadow glared at him then smirked at Rouge as she walked in.

"Hi Shadow– Why are you smirking at me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No reason. Welcome Rouge." He watched her walk to the living room then turned to close the door almost shutting Amy Rose out.

"Shadow! It's good to see you again! Is Sonic here! Rouge said today was his birthday party. I wanted to ask him why I didn't get invited!" She pouted and did the best to make Shadow feel bad.

"Oh...it must've got lost in the mail," said Sonic from behind Shadow. Amy pushed past Shadow and hugged onto Sonic.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me!"

"You could say that," mumbled Shadow. He closed the door and crossed his arms as a few looks were shared between the sapphire and ebony hedgehogs. Finally Sonic made his 'I'm sorry' face and Shadow almost melted.

"Did you say something Shadow?" Amy Rose snuggled into Sonic's chest.

"No," growled Shadow. He walked to the kitchen and Sonic pushed her off gently. He then walked Amy into the living room and everyone smiled except for Tails.

As they ate, Amy sat too close to Sonic while Shadow stayed in the kitchen to sit with Tails.

"Tails? Can't we just tell her to go away!" Shadow was having a very heavy mood swing thanks to the bundle of joy in his stomach.

"No, Shadow, that would be very rude." Tails was patiently dealing with Shadow. His face held a sweet smile and his voice stayed at a soothing tone.

"Tails," Shadow whined. He hugged onto Tails and began to bawl his eyes out. "What if he starts to love Amy Rose!"

Tails tensed for a moment then carefully sat Shadow in a chair. "You know Shadow...I think it's time for presents."

Tails winked and Shadow instantly caught on. Nobody there knew Sonic and Shadow were together besides Tails.

Shadow grinned and wiped tears off his cheeks then strolled into the living room. Everyone looked up and watched as Shadow took his rightful (to him anyway) place on Sonic's lap.

Sonic looked questionably at Shadow as Amy glared at him. Knuckles made a confused face at Sonic and Rouge just shrugged it off as a weird roommate thing.

"Sonikku," Shadow said, "It's time for presents."

Everyone blinked at the weird tone coming from Shadow but didn't ask. They just watched closely as Shadow made himself comfortable.

"Shadow's up first, afterall, he's been waiting very patiently to give you his gift," said Tails smiling.

Shadow looked innocently at Sonic and then glared venomously at Amy as she stood up to say something. Needless to say, she sat right back down. "Sonikku?" Shadow laid his head on Sonic's chest and curled his fingers into Sonic's quills.

"Yes Shadz?" Sonic carefully wrapped his arms around Shadow completely tuning everything out around them.

"...I'm pregnant." Shadow quickly buried his face into Sonic's chest so nobody would see his blush.

Sonic's eyes went wide and a broad grin graced his lips. Knuckles's mouth moved like he was trying to say something and the words weren't coming out. Rouge stared at them and Amy just looked horrified. Tails was smiling triumphantly from the kitchen doorway.

"Shadow! That's great!" Sonic hugged him close and let Shadow snuggle deeper into him.

"Sonic! How could you! I thought you loved _ME!_" Amy sat screeching.

Rouge politely got up while the two were hugging and gracefully slapped Amy across the face. "Amy, this is a _happy_ moment, just shut it!" Rouge sat back down in her seat and watched as Amy brought her hand to her cheek.

"Thank you Rouge," said Shadow lifting his head. He smiled one of his 'I'm so glad you approve' smiles then settled himself on Sonic's lap again. "Alright...so who's next?"

They went through gifts then sat talking with each other about recent quarrels and quirks.

"Yeah, I remember that. 'Cause Sonic ran into a pole and yelped because he thought it was gonna attack him. Then he kicked it and it toppled over giving us away." Knuckles grinned as sonic smiled sheepishly.

Everyone laughed then Shadow commented. "Sonikku...I can't believe you of all people have actually done that."

End of Cuteness


	4. A Day In The Life Of Shadow

1Author's note: wow...I forgot to mention I don't own ANY of the characters in this! . how stupid can I get!...I guess it must have something to do with not posting here in a while...anyway, sorry 'bout that! now you know, please don't sue!

Lady of the Squirrels

**Chapter 4: A day in the Life of Shadow**

Though the couple had shocked the group, they all pretty much still loved Sonic and Shadow on a friendly basis. They still al hung-out and made fun of each other and had their fun wrestling. Then sooner or later Amy Rose would interfere in their games by yelling at Shadow for "confusing" Sonic.

"Why would you make poor Sonic think he loves you!"

"Amy–."

"Sonic! Stay out of this!"

"Amy...I didn't even confuse him! I didn't even seduce him! He came onto me!" Shadow moved out of the way of Amy's Piko-piko hammer.

"Damn straight," said Sonic, "that's why I top!"

Shadow blushed as Knuckles's mouth did the whole fish out of water thing again.

Amy tried to hit Shadow again and failed. Then she heard a growling noise. Apparently Shadow heard it too because he had froze and Amy found this as her opportunity. She brought her hammer down but instead of hitting Shadow, she'd hit Sonic.

As soon as he was able to move again, Sonic stood and got into Amy's face. "If you try to him ONE MORE TIME, I swear I will kill you. For not only would it hurt him...It could kill our baby."

Amy froze at the thought. Sonic would kill her? For Shadow? She dropped to her knees and began to bawl as Sonic went over to Shadow to see if he was alright.

Rouge shook her head at Amy then sat at the table in Tails's workshop. Tails and Knuckles soon joined her. The small group and declared themselves neutral to the situation, but they all agreed Amy was in the wrong at the moment.

changed of place

Shadow walked through the grocery store the next day. He was quite content at the moment and was looking for the last items on his and Sonic's grocery list when Amy walked past him. She glared as she walked past and Shadow shrugged it off.

He spotted his destination, the lean pocket freezer, and walked towards it. When he got to it he put four boxes into the cart and crossed them off the list. His pen rested on his lower lip as he scanned the list through to see if he needed anything else.

In a second he felt a large pain in his stomach and a can lay at his feet. He looked down the aisle to see Amy Rose glaring at him with a small smirk on her face. Soon after he fell over and writhed on the ground a little. Fortunately a worker was nearby and ran over and sat him against the wall carefully.

When they looked around Amy was walking towards them with fake worry etched into her features. "Shadow! Are you okay!"

"I'm fine," murmured Shadow. He coddled his stomach and spoke soothingly to himself as the worker went to call an ambulance for Shadow. Amy kneeled down and picked up the can setting it on a shelf as the worker hurried back over.

"Mr. Shadow, are you alright?" The worker felt Shadow's forehead and Shadow smiled calmly, which was a rare sight for any civilian. Though the whole city knew him and Sonic were together now, Shadow never smiled unless he was at home with Sonic.

"I'm fine..." Shadow studied the name tag quickly, "Stacy."

"That's good to know Mr. Shadow...there's an ambulance coming for you, I hope it didn't hurt your stomach sir."

"Not too much I'm sure." Shadow kept his calm smile while talking with the young lady waiting for the ambulance. It was odd how he felt a connection with her tho he'd only seen her this one time.

"Come visit, you're an interesting person to talk to Stacy," said Shadow as the Ambulance arrived.

Stacy smiled, "I will Shadow...Is this your cart?"

"Yeah...do you mind ringing it all up and taking it to Sonikku? He'll pay for it, I'll even advise him to give you extra for running it to him." Shadow smiled promisingly as the medic came into the building and lifted him on a stretcher.

It wasn't until then that Amy realized what could've happened just then and hoped for the best. She knew Sonic would never speak to her again if something bad happened to their child. She stared at the can and then at her hands and walked out of the store guiltily.

Stacy walked to the front of the store and rang up Shadow's items amazed at how little Sonic and Shadow actually ate in a week and then went and loaded it into her car, afterall, she had just started her half hour break when this happened and she was willing to be a few extra minutes late as long as Sonic knew what had happened.

She pulled up to the house to see Sonic step out and look at her car oddly then walk to her, "Do you need directions?"

"No, I brought your groceries," Stacy smiled kindly and got out of her car. She got the groceries out and Sonic led her into the house and had her set them in the living room. "Nice place you two have for heroes...I expected a very unkempt house."

"Shadow enjoys cleaning and usually I keep it clean so he has less to do and more time to spend watching his TV shows," Shadow smiled nervously at almost revealing his lovers passion for watching Soap Operas. "Where is Shadow anyway? He walk home?"

"OH! No! That's something I wanted to tell you...I think someone threw a can at him and it hit his stomach, he's at the hospital right now, I'll drive you if you would like..." Stacy smiled kindly as Sonic handed her, her tip and money to pay for the food.

"No, that's quite alright, I can get there faster by running, thanks for the offer tho, now I really must go make sure everything's alright, I'm sorry to make you leave in such a hurry!" Sonic grabbed his house keys and walked out with Stacy.

"That's alright, I understand. I will see you soon, Shadow has invited me over as long as I call first." She smiled and waved as she got back in her car. She watched Sonic lock the door and start off for the hospital before pulling out of the driveway.

End of Drama


	5. Who says

1Author's note: thanks to all you reviewers . you give me a reason to type! ..I now officially feel like a loser. Anyway, I'm glad for those who enjoyed it, and those who...didn't. I do not own Any of the Characters besides I guess Stacy...nods I guess I kinda made her up. Enough delaying... onto Chappy five! Oh...sorry for the mistakes in the typing on chapter four...I typed that at around 1:00 this morning .;;;

**Chapter 5: Who says you can't get Friends at the Grocery Store?**

Shadow sat in a wheel chair in the waiting room while twiddling his thumbs. The doctor had already checked him over and said his _babies _were fine. It hadn't quite sunk in when he had first been out here, but now it was crystal clear. Twins. He had been trying to find out what to say to Sonic for the past five minutes.

Just then the object of his thoughts walked in and ran up to him. "What happened! Are you alright! Is the baby okay!" Sonic was panicked and was wasting no time letting it show while coddling his lover and kissing his stomach and his face.

"We're fine Sonikku," mumbled Shadow blushing at the smiling nurses. He smiled sheepishly and gently stroked Sonic's quills. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah...with doctor's permission of course." Sonic smiled and walked to the desk. He spoke to the nurse a couple minutes then a doctor walked down the hall and smiled at Shadow.

"Hello Doctor Freeman. Sonic's here...may we leave?" Shadow pouted and laid his hands on his tummy and the Doctor was taken aback by the unusual behavior. All he had gotten during the examination was growls, sarcastic remarks and glares.

"Why, of course you can, you're alright." The doctor smiled and Shadow's face brightened and his tail wagged.

"Sonikku! We can leave!" Sonic looked over at the two and smiled as he walked over. He picked Shadow up and Dr. Freeman wondered exactly what was going on.

"Thank you for taking care of him doctor." Sonic situated Shadow so he was comfortable. A smile appeared on the doctor's face as Sonic left carrying Shadow.

As they walked home everyone on the streets stared at them. Then Stacy's car passed by. She stopped and yelled for Shadow and offered them a ride back home. They kindly accepted and climbed into the backseat.

"So...is everything alright Mr. Shadow?" Stacy pulled into the store parking lot to turn around.

"Yes...but...Sonikku...we're having..." Shadow stopped and looked worriedly at Sonic.

"..having what Shadow?" Sonic's face quickly contorted into sheer horror thinking something terrible had happened and Shadow wasn't telling him.

"...Twins." Shadow blushed and sat twiddling his thumbs again then felt a warmth in his side and looked to see Sonic cuddled up against him and hugging him.

Stacy smiled as she watched the scene play before her through the rear view mirror. "That's great Shadow." She commented. He smiled shyly at her through the mirror.

"Yes, it is," said Sonic softly into Shadow's fur. Shadow smiled and when they got home put groceries away and got Stacy a cup of hot chocolate.

"You didn't have t–."

"Yes I did, you brought my groceries home, you told Sonic, and you gave us a ride home, you deserve it," he smiled and sat next to her while Sonic sat in the bedroom supposedly cleaning.

"Thank you," she smiled and sipped the hot chocolate. She took her time to survey the seemingly clean living room and what she could see of the other rooms.

The beige carpet had no stains and a cherry wood end table sat by the arm of the blue couch. The TV sat on an oak wood TV stand with two small doors on the bottom compartment on the bottom with a spot holding their entertainment system. A small video rack sat next to it along with a table with pictures of Sonic, Shadow and friends framed on it. There were some small ornaments mixed in with it all, but not very many. What she could see of the dining room was the soft white carpet with a nice glass top table and part of a hanging light. The hallway to their room had beige carpet with some pictures and shelves on the walls.

"It's a nice place."

"It sure is...I remember when Sonic first moved in...it was a pit and it drove me _crazy_!"

They shared a laugh and Shadow offered to show her their house. She gladly accepted as he walked her through the first floor then walked her downstairs to show her their rec room. She smiled as he said he'd never even shown any of Sonic's friends this before, and neither had he.

After the tour they sat and Stacy was surprised to find Shadow liked the same Soap Opera as her.

"You're kidding! Brad _totally _belongs with Angela!"

"I think he looks better with Sheryl," commented Shadow, "I mean, she treats him like he's always wanted to be treated and Angela only did things in their relationship when she wanted someone."

"Wow, I never even realized that!" Stacy sat dazzled at Shadow's knowledge in this particular show. They sat watching their Soap Opera as Sonic walked out and looked at them, he shook his head and smiled then walked over and kissed Shadow heatedly and mumbled that he was leaving then left.

Shadow blushed and went back to watching his show as Stacy smiled to herself and their discussion on Brad's current affairs began again.

End of...chapter five

Author's Note: Heh...I was typing this chapter and got a review alert of a reviewer asking me to update soon, well...your wish has come true! D I hope this chapter is just as good as the last ones! Happy Saturday everyone! XD


	6. The Night The Lights Went Out

1Author's note: sorry I didn't get to you guys sooner, I had no ideas until today in the shower...I guess that's where I get some of my best ideas unless I'm hangin' with my weirdo friends at school in the hallway before band begins. (I guess that's almost as weird as the shower . ; although...you wouldn't know how weird that is until you meet them...) Anyway, thanks to my reviewers! I like all my reviews so far! Oh...I don't Own Sonic or anyone except stacy who isn't in this chapter but yeah. If I did...Sonic and Shadow would so be a couple in the games an' stuff!

**3k-** thank you! (This is probably a lil late...sorry) I hope my story gives you further satisfaction on that...hopefully it won't get too...weird or...something. (Sometimes that happens...especially when I run out of ideas . )

**james-** yeah, I'm updating today . I hope I'm not too delayed on your request

**Cross Rabbit-** lol, yeah, I was typing chappy five when I got the alert thinger. I'm glad you like it and I hope this chapter is okay and I hope I get another review from you, it made me think really hard to try to get the next one up for ya.

**Chaotix Extremist-** I'm glad you enjoy the story, and I'm glad you liked Stacy, she's based off a friend of mine. (Hopefully she will feel special enough not to hit me when she finds out ;;;)

**Icedragon88-** Hee...I was wondering when someone would finally beat Amy up. It's kinda funny tho, the other day, my friend asked me why Amy was so mean and I said "If she wasn't...it just wouldn't make a story! She has to be at least a _little _jealous!" Anyway, thanks for the review . I appreciate it!

**airatainted-** Well...I did it nods and now there is almost six chapters at this point! waves thanks for the encouragement...now maybe since I'm typing these I can do my math hw in Study Hall D– well...I guess that depends on how dedicated I am to math...not as dedicated to you guys...but I need to bring that F up .;; ( Mrs. Singh teaches oddly!)

Thanks again for reviewing! -Lady of the Squirrels rocks out to wicked while typing this wonderful possibly not so wonderful chapter

**Chapter 6: The Night The Lights Went Out**

Shadow sat eating ice cream watching Sonic and Knuckles race each other on their playstation. He didn't understand the concepts of the particular racing game so he just obliviously cheered on whoever was winning.

When Sonic won all their rounds Knuckles handed him ten dollars and sat on the love seat. "So, what now?"

"I dunno, what would you like to do?" Sonic sat beside Shadow and stole some of his ice cream with his finger before his hand was quickly batted away and his lover pouted at him.

"You could go play pool...or there's that DDR thing you hooked up in the basement." Shadow smiled like the cheerleader he was being. Sonic chuckled and looked at Knuckles who looked kinda uncomfortable about them being lovers still.

"C'mon Knuckles...let's go play DDR." Sonic grinned evilly and sped downstairs with Knuckles in pursuit and Shadow trailing behind them trying not to get his ice cream everywhere.

When Shadow reached downstairs Sonic and Knuckles stared at him and started laughing and Sonic walked over and quickly licked ice cream off his nose then ran back to the DDR mat and chose any easy song and began the dance as Knuckles moved obliviously around the mat.

By their third dance Knuckles had fallen on his butt at least 15 times and Sonic was still moving gracefully around the mat. Shadow's tail shook with excitement (no, not that excitement:p) and he cheered Sonic on. Then, without warning the lights and power shut off and Shadow froze.

"SONIKKU!" Shadow ran in circles squealing for his lover when he felt arms around him and squirmed.

"It's alright Shadow, I'm here," Sonic kissed Shadow's ear and hugged him close. "Hey Knuckles, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I may have lost a little bit of my hearing due to the wailing wonder, but, other than that, I'm perfectly fine." Knuckles stood up and felt Sonic grab his wrist. "What the hell?"

"We're going upstairs, I don't want you to run into anything," Sonic informed him. He was carrying Shadow in one arm and drug Knuckles up the stairs with the other. When the got up there they saw lightening flashing through the skies. Knuckles felt Shadow shivering through Sonic's hand.

Sonic's bright smile shone through the darkness at him as he dropped Knuckles's wrist and sat Shadow on the couch. "Hey Knux, do you mind sitting here with Shadow while I get some candles?"

"No...not at all Sonic," He smiled sheepishly and sat on the couch next to Shadow. He resisted the urge to ask Shadow if he was gonna murder him. He looked extremely intimidating when the lightening flashed across his face.

Knuckles froze when he heard a small whimper and felt Shadow curl up against him. He didn't know what to do in this type of situation. He also didn't know if Shadow was going to rip his heart out or just curl up to him. His heart began to rush thinking these would be his last moments alive when Sonic lit a candle.

"Aww, Shadz, it's alright, Knuckles wouldn't let anything happen to you...hopefully." Sonic sat down and Shadow clung to his abdomen. He smiled and ran his fingers through Shadow's quills comfortingly and smiled at Knuckles. "Thanks Knux."

"No problem Sonic." He smiled and scorned himself for thinking Shadow would kill him. Of course, you couldn't blame him for thinking such things, Shadow was still Shadow in his eyes. The grumpy, sarcastic, kinda stuck up, silent, and hateful Shadow. He'd never seen this side of Shadow besides at Sonic's party.

"Sonikku..I think Knuckles likes me," whispered Shadow, "his heart was moving really fast when I curled up for safety."Sonic laughed and Knuckles almost choked on air.

" I thought you were gonna kill me!" Protested Knuckles. Sonic's chuckling died down a little more and Shadow looked like he was gonna bawl. Knuckles quickly regretted his words.

"But...but...SONIKKU!" Shadow bawled into Sonic's chest and Sonic gave his friend a smile telling him it was alright.

"It's alright Shadow, shhh, hush now, Knuckles didn't mean it." Sonic soothed his lover and Shadow curled more into him.

"At least I don't suck at DDR," mumbled Shadow as he moved onto Sonic's lap. He buried his face in Sonic's chest and closed his eyes while messing with Sonic's quills.

Knuckles' mouth began to twitch and Sonic shook his head at the two. He gave Knuckles a pleading look to just let it go and Knuckles politely complied. He mumbled under his breath as Shadow grinned and pressed himself closer to Sonic. They sat in silence and Shadow began to snore quietly and Sonic smiled and blushed slightly.

"I think it's Shadow's bedtime," said Knuckles chuckling. Sonic blushed more and quietly chuckled trying not to wake the poor ebony hedgehog.

"Yeah, I think so too, god knows how late it is." Sonic stood up with Shadow in his arms and quietly walked back to the bedroom. He laid Shadow in bed and tucked him in then walked to the hall closet. As he pulled out a pillow and an extra blanket thunder went off and rain fell heavily upon their roof.

Knuckles jumped where he was sitting and Shadow began to whimper helplessly. "Sonikku...where are you?"

"I'm giving Knuckles his sleeping things, I'll be there in a minute love."

"Okay." Sonic smiled because he could hear Shadow's smile through his voice. He quietly closed the closet door and walked back to the living room. Knuckles was frozen on the couch and Sonic kinda chuckled.

"Ya okay there?" Sonic asked tossing the pillow at Knuckles. He laid the bedding at the foot of the couch for Knuckles and Knuckles fell out of his stupor and grinned nervously. Sonic slightly chuckled. "Hey, I'm blowing the candle out soon, so hurry up and get yourself situated...wouldn't want the house to catch fire."

"Yeah," Knuckles situated himself with the blankets and pillow and Sonic softly blew the candle out. Knuckles let a small whimper leave his lips as he saw Sonic's shadowy figure disappear down the hall and into his own room. He hoped Sonic would pass it off as Shadow's soft whimpers. With that last thought, he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Sonic could've sworn he heard Knuckles whimper but wasn't quite sure so he didn't say anything as he walked down the hall. He walked into his room and softly closed the door and crawled into bed. Shadow instantly curled up to him and he smiled. This was the life, he had his wonderful lover beside him, he had twins coming by some great force unknown to him, and his friends still accepted him when they found out.

He closed his eyes and pulled Shadow closer as a huge roll of thunder sounded through the house. He knew his lover didn't like thunder storms, they made him nervous and jumpy and he often stayed really close to Sonic when they were going on. On the ones that lasted a few days Sonic would often hate leaving the house because when he'd come home Shadow would be curled up on the couch with a flashlight under a small blanket from the hall closet.

Shadow shivered and Sonic opened one of his eyes to see Shadow's crimson ones staring at him. "Something wrong?"

"No," Shadow grinned and hugged Sonic tighter. "You called me love...and it was really cute!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, his boyfriend was squealing probably near midnight and he was tired. Shadow curled into the sapphire fur that he loved so much and Sonic smiled again. Then they heard someone run straight into their door.

Shadow clung tighter to Sonic and Sonic slightly jumped. "Knuckles? You okay there buddy?"

"Y-yes! C-can I," Knuckles stood outside their bedroom door rubbing his head that had just slammed into their door and swallowed his pride, "sleep in there?"

"Awww, Knuckles! That's so cute!" Shadow squealed again and Sonic chuckled.

"If you really want and need to Knuckles, I just figured you'd be more comfortable on the couch," said Sonic. He kissed Shadow's nose and whispered, "behave."

"Yes mother," Shadow teased. He curled back up to Sonic and they scooted over as Knuckles fumbled to find their doorknob. When another loud roar of thunder sounded Knuckles jumped and turned the knob. He quickly shut the door and zoomed over to the bed and laid on the edge.

"Knux...you can move further in, it is after all, a huge bed. Me and Shadow will stay on this side." Sonic pulled Knuckles over some more and pulled Shadow close against him so he wouldn't roll off the bed sometime during the night.

"Yeah...okay," Knuckles mumbled. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and closed his eyes when he heard giggling coming from Shadow. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing," said Sonic tiredly, "he's just rambling about how this is gonna help us get used to doing this for our kids."

Shadow's giggle sounded across the room again and Knuckles mumbled a few profanities against the pillow. Then he felt a soft fur against his arm. His eyes shot open and Shadow was staring at him. "Don't make fun of me." Crimson eyes threatened to release tears any moment and Knuckles was not in the mood for another episode.

"Shadow...just go to sleep," mumbled Sonic softly. Shadow slowly nodded and curled up between Sonic and Knuckles and Sonic sighed. "Silly hedgehog, I doubt that's making Knuckles very comfortable."

"Why not? You've said yourself I'm a very good pillow and–." Shadow blinked as a hand was placed over his lips.

"Shadow...here," Sonic pulled Shadow back up against him and removed his hand. Shadow grinned because he could hear the blush spread across Sonic's face.

"Okay Sonikku...good night Knuxie."

Knuckles mumbled while Shadow giggled again. Sonic softly chuckled and mumbled something using the word goofy causing Shadow to giggle again. Soon they all sat in silence and Shadow's soft snores broke the silence. Both echidna and hedgehog sighed in relief. "I'm sorry he's so giddy...I haven't given him sugar so I think it's just the pregnancy."

"That's okay...tho it's kinda weird to see him like this," said Knuckles softly. He turned to face away from the two hedgehogs.

"I'm sorry he kept you up," said Sonic softly. His head was nuzzled into Shadow's quills making his voice pleasantly soothing.

"That's alright Sonic." Knuckles closed his eyes contentedly and both Sonic and Knuckles fell asleep listening to Shadow's soft snores.

When the boys all woke Knuckles had his arm slung across Shadow and Shadow and Sonic were still curled up in the same position as the night before. Knuckles slightly flipped out when he woke up which woke the two hedgehogs up and Shadow fell into a giggle fit then slipped out of bed to go make breakfast with Sonic in tow. Knuckles sat dumbfounded for a few moments then slipped out of the room and sat at the table in the dining room with a small smile on his face. He surprisingly felt more comfortable around Sonic and Shadow then he had the day before, and it felt nice.

End of...the power outage.

A.N.: oo this could be good, this could be bad...it was kinda odd to type...it was mostly the sugar in my system talking . I love Mt. Dew and ideas. Anyway, I hope this is an okay chapter, my friend is gonna read through it to tell me, so if it isn't, I want you yo know I had help before I posted it. Until next update (probably won't be that long! D)


	7. One Test Of Patience

1A.N: okay, first off, I wanna thank all my loyal reviewers! Love you guys! waves so awesome, second of all, I wanna thank my friends Michael and airatainted (don't know if ya want your name revealed . ;) for reading it at school. Michael, tho you may never see this, I thank you for reading this 'cause you don't like the thought of gay people but you read it anyway! And Aira...no matter what goes on with Bobert...I'm pretty sure we could always get Shadow to kick his ass! Anyway, on with the chapter...warning there is kinda sex in it...yes..._kinda _...tho it may not be a term...it is now! D ...just be ready for some...un-expected things.

**Chapter 7: One Test Of Patience**

Sonic awoke to a rustling noise in the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked next to him to see that Shadow wasn't there. He then glanced at the alarm clock to see that it was three in the morning.

"Shadz..love...are you okay?" he slung his feet off the bed and walked across the plush carpet and down the hall. He peeked into the bathroom to see Shadow with his soft pink robe slung over his shoulders. He was hunched over the toilet bowl and panting. "You okay?"

Shadow turned around with small tears in his eyes and smiled. "You called me love again." As soon as he was done speaking, he spun around and puked again.

"Honey...are you alright?" Sonic kneeled beside Shadow and snaked his arm around the now slightly plump middle of his lover. He soothingly supported Shadow and lovingly caressed his quills till Shadow was done.

"Sonic, I don't feel good..." Shadow looked at Sonic pleadingly. Having puked what felt like all his insides, Shadow let Sonic lead him back to bed.

"I'll be back in a moment, I'm gonna call knux and tell him I can't help him today." He smiled and kissed Shadow romantically.

Shadow hugged Sonic close and began to kiss back with much more vigor. Sonic softly moaned then reluctantly pulled away. Shadow whimpered softly and tried to pull him closer. "Shadow," Sonic panted softly, "you're pregnant we can't –." He stopped as a small whimper hit his ears. "Love..."

Shadow sat pouting and whimpering while observing the emotions playing across Sonic's face. He frowned when Sonic left to call Knuckles. 'Stupid babies– no...I take that back...he loves me...He's only reclining because he wants us safe..."

He tubbed his belly and smiled. Sonic grinned as he quietly re-entered the room and closed the door softly. The faint click made Shadow jump. "Calm down love...it's only me."

"It's really cute when you call me love, Sonikku." said Shadow taking a small calm breath. Sonic sat on the bed and Shadow crawled onto his lap. The snuggled for a few minutes and then Shadow felt fingers gently tracing his belly button.

"Sonikku?"

"Shh Shadz." Sonic gently kissed up his neck and across his jaw then kissed his lips. The kiss lasted a little longer as Sonic sucked on Shadow's bottom lip then it ended with both hedgehogs having a content smile on their faces.

"Mmm, Sonikku," Shadow moaned as Sonic's lips connected with his ear. He delicately wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck and Sonic smiled boyishly. Shadow blushed as he quickly became putty in Sonic's arms.

"You're such a woman," Sonic huskily whispered into Shadow's ear. They situated themselves into better positions and shared a few tiny nips and kisses before Shadow replied.

"I know." He whispered seductively as Sonic was now licking across his collarbone. He shuddered as he realized Sonic had slipped off his gloves and his fingers were tracing lazy circles on his back. Shadow slipped his gloves off and wound his arms back around Sonic's neck. "I love you so much."

"I know," Sonic mimicked quietly. They sat smirking and daring the other to make the next move when Sonic laid Shadow down on the comforter and began to nip his thighs. Shadow gasped as the newness of it all and began to giggle and moan while lacing his fingers into Sonic's quills. As Sonic got ready to give Shadow what he was waiting for, Knuckles walked into their room and stared at the sight before him.

Shadow lay sprawled out on the bed with both hands in Sonic's quills while Sonic's head was inbetween Shadow's legs inching it's way upwards. He quickly shook his head as Sonic raised his head from it's spot and sat up. "Hi Knux..."

"Hi Sonic..." Knuckles watched as Sonic pulled Shadow into his lap gently and rubbed his back some more. He then chuckled and smirked. "Sonic...I thought you said you topped...so..shouldn't _Shadow_ be the one doing that?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and Sonic looked at Knuckles. "No...I believe I have put Shadow in enough pain that he deserves to feel the pleasure of it too."

Knuckles hadn't exactly been expecting a reply and his mouth and eye slightly twitched as the mental image came to him and burned the back of his retinas. Sonic smirked and put his gloves on then kissed Shadow's forehead and placed him back on the bed to get some rest. Shadow smiled and was relieved that Sonic hadn't left him completely turned on. Unbeknownst to Knuckles Sonic had helped Shadow with his problem while he was sitting on his lap. All he had, had to do was pinch Shadow's sides a few times and his 'problem' had left and so had Sonic.

He smiled at the fact that Sonic would do all that just for his satisfaction and curled up on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

"Why are you here? I just called you a few moments ago! And why did you come so early in the morning! You could've at least waited for sunrise!" Sonic was sitting at the dining room table waiting for coffee to hurry up and be made.

"I'm sorry! You just said Shadow wasn't feeling well, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I stopped in to see if he was alright!" Knuckles sat feeling slightly embarassed that he had indeed walked in on his best friend basically having sex with his life partner.

"Eh...I guess it's okay...I mean I probably shouldn't have been doing that anyway...but he wanted it so bad I just couldn't help thinking he'd think I didn't love him anymore...I don't think I could stand that guilt if he left 'cause he thought that." The coffee machine started to make the done noise it makes (A.N: what do you call that oo;;;) and Sonic walked in to get two cups.

"Any sugar Knux?" Sonic stared at the sugar container and grinned at a memory that crossed his mind.

(Memory)

**"Sonic?...what do you think of this?" Shadow held up a goose shaped salt shaker.**

**"...I think it looks...odd." Sonic raised an eyebrow at his lover and looked at a dog shaped figurine sitting on the counter. "Shouldn't this be in the living room?"**

**"No...it's a sugar shaker...don't touch it...Fido stays in the kitchen."**

**"Fido? You named your sugar shaker?...wait...I've never even heard of a sugar shaker!" Sonic picked up the glass dog and studied it.**

**"It's advanced Technology that I created in a human art class thank you! I bet _you _don't have a sugar shaker! Hmm?"**

**"...Whatever Shadow." Shadow smiled triumphantly and set up his zoo of different shakers in the cupboard. **

(End)

Sonic grinned as he opened the cupboard and retrieved 'Fido'. "Yeah, I'll have some sugar.."

"Alright." Sonic sprinkled sugar over the coffee and added two spoons to the small tray he was loading along with the shaker and Shadow's favorite Shaker. The canary. Shadow had told him many times why it was his favorite. One reason had been because it held cinnamon and he _loved _cinnamon. Another had been simply because canary's make such pretty music.

He carried the tray in and handed Knuckles his coffee then went back into the kitchen and handed him a package of pop-tarts. They sat munching happily on pop-tarts and speaking quietly to one another until they heard a soft whine from the bedroom. Sonic smiled and walked to the bedroom to see Shadow laying on side staring blankly at the wall.

"Love...?"

End of...sexiness... . ;

A.N.: heh...cliffy... :p anyway, I leave on a happy note, a) because Chappy 7 is done, b) I now own a copy of the movie RENT


	8. One Test of Patience Part 2

1A/N: alloooha! I missed you all! But I kept getting brain farts in how to do this chapter, then I remembered where I was going with it and got back on track! Tho...I hope I find out how to get my sci. homework done before science . 

To my reviewers (I love you all so much, kisses all around! passes out hershey's kisses :p)

**Icedragon88:** yeah, I'm sorry about that . it totally slipped my mind! Thanks for that, I will remember that now, I'll add it in before I start the story part of the chapter! Thanks for reviewing, looking forward to future comments!

**Chaotix Extremist**: heh, yeah, I liked how he acted childish too, it gives him...an innocence. I look forward to future reviews, thankies for reading!

**Shadic23:** ...yeah...alright...if ya feel that way. Tho, that chapter is weird, it has a reason nods I was trying to scar my friend Michael for life...and that didn't work...so I had Knuckles interrupt it and he seemed amused so yeah.D thanks for reviewing even tho you didn't like it o.o;;

**3k:** heh, yeah, I kinda seem to have one too so you and Sonic aren't alone on that one. When I write scenes like that there's always at least one part where someone's sucking on someone's collar bone . ; Thankies for reviewing . looking forward to future comments! OH! Yeah, I know what you mean by that snuggly feeling (I almost forgot that does the phew face) I knew I was forgetting something! gives you M&M's forgive me? Anyway, yeah, I guess that 's kinda why I enjoy writing it more than paying attention during Sci. And Math.

**TwilightPrincess012:** it says he's pregnant on the opening thinger, just because it says that doesn't mean you have to read it! I would appreciate it if you didn't comment unless you actually read the thing if you think it's sick and wrong after that, then that's fine. (Gosh that sounds mean . )

**Sam the Bat:** yaaaaaaay for another Sonadow fan! And will do on the ignoring the flamers. They don't know what they're missing :p

**Rubelyn Soulstar:** Thanks for reviewing! And here's the update! I'm glad all of you like this, I was worried no one would . ; It's good that you can't stop smiling . that means it's good, and that makes me want to write/type more often! So here goes!

Alsoooo, I'm gonna reply to reviews every other chapter and hopefully not get kicked off because I don't know if I'm supposed to do this anymore, but I feel I should acknowledge you! If I get kicked off I'll make sure to get you all a website address where I'll continue .;;. There was something else I wanted to say but I forgot exactly what it was– oh yeah! Alright, if any of you have any suggestions, speak up, I'd like to hear them! That way I can work with them and work them into the chapter possibly! I'd love to hear from you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Stacy . It's all Sega's

**Chapter 8: One Test of Patience Part 2**

(3 months in same with last chapter)

Last time: Shadow stared blankly at the wall.

"Love...?"

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO

"Sonikku...my tummy hurts." Shadow was curled into a ball holding his stomach and wincing slightly. Sonic could smell the small aura of fear around Shadow and smiled reassuringly before softly stroking Shadow's back.

"Hunny..." He sat on the bed beside Shadow when Shadow's aura didn't change. "It's just the babies showing how much they love their mother..."

"I'm a mommy!" exclaimed Shadow immediately forgetting his stomach pain and flinging his arms around Sonic. The reality of it finally sinking in after three months. He giddily crawled completely onto Sonic's lap and snuggled into his sapphire boy ...er...hedgehog wonder.

"Yes, yes you are." Sonic gently ran his fingers through Shadow's messy, sleep matted, quills then kissed Shadow's forehead. Shadow smiled widely and snuggled closer as Sonic wrapped him in a warm comforting embrace trying to will any pain that Shadow had to go away and hope he wouldn't remember he was hurting before it left.

Knuckles stood up from the dining room table as he heard loud purring come down the hall and walked quietly as possible to his best friend's bedroom door. He slightly peeked in to see Sonic and Shadow sitting on the bed snuggling and Sonic whispering soft praises into Shadow's fur. He smiled softly to himself realizing how homophobic he'd been around the two and realized just how right this was for them. He blinked as he realized he was slipping out the front door quietly to not disturb them. Then he heard a sound that no living thing should make. A very high pitched screech that sounded as if it had ripped through the street to come from hell itself. He covered his ears and ran back into the house.

Sonic sat beside Shadow dumbfounded. The noise that had just left Shadow's lips had caused him to jump backwards and had his hears ringing. Sonic's quills were standing out on end and his ears were folded back tightly against his head as his eyes gazed at Shadow worriedly and wide eyed with surprise. "Shadz?"

"Sonikku?...My tummy doesn't hurt anymore..." Shadow smiled softly and quietly not quite sure what else he should do. He instinctively moved his hands to his stomach and felt two movements against his palm and smiled knowing that his babies are just as okay as he is.

"Shadow?" Sonic's features were back to normal besides his ears as he cupped Shadow's cheek in his hand. Shadow leapt back onto his lap with a wide smile and flung his arms back around Sonic.

"We're okay," he chirped. He made himself comfortable as Sonic's arms wound their way back around him. Shadow nuzzled into Sonic still wondering what exactly that outburst of sound had been. He shrugged and decided he just wanted to go back to bed as he quietly yawned and shut his eyes almost falling into a light sleep.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Knuckles walked in quickly and smiled at his best friend to see Shadow contentedly in Sonic's arms trying to sleep.

"Yes," said Shadow, "me and the babies are fine, thank you for asking."

Sonic numbly nodded his head trying to get his ears to stop ringing as Knuckles eyes widen slightly and whispered, "babies?"

Sonic smiled sheepishly as he nodded numbly again and said, "twins."

Shadow blushed and smiled as he tried falling back into a light slumber wrapped in Sonic's arms. Even though Sonic had said he wasn't going to Knuckles's house today, he somewhat doubted the hedgehog's decision and wanted to get as much time with him as he could at this point.

Shadow listened as a few mumbled sentences were exchanged then felt himself be laid back into the comforter and expected to be alone. He opened his eyes cautiously and looked straight into emerald ones as Sonic froze. "I didn't mean to wake you Love..."

"It's okay Sonikku," Shadow smiled and quickly found his way into Sonic's arms after he was settled in.

Sonic smiled once Shadow was asleep and fell into a sweet dream.

(Dream)

He sat talking calmly to Amy at Tails's workshop when they received a call saying their help was needed against robotnik yet again. He sighed as Amy grabbed his arm as he ran out the door. He hated it when she did that. He shook his head and continued to run, if she wanted to cling to his arm she'd have to keep up. He smiled as she finally let go and continued to the destination.

When he arrived upon the scene Shadow was already hacking away at the robot Dr. Robotnik had created this time. He shook his head and started to attack from his side of the robot and saw Shadow fall to the ground after a few minutes. He became slightly panicked wondering what had happened and hurried to him to pull him off to the side. He ran between two buildings to where they were perfectly hidden in the shadows.

"Shadow...? are you okay man?" He sat quietly as he heard soft moans leave Shadow's mouth signaling he was still living. He smiled as crimson eyes revealed themselves from behind jet black eyelids.

"Sonikku–." The black and crimson hedgehog stopped himself too late. The object of his desires now knew the nickname he had called him in every one of his fantasies. He blushed realizing Sonic might not be able to see him, but no such luck.

"Sonikku?...are you blushing Shadow?...is something wrong?" Sonic looked worriedly at him and Shadow's blush deepened.

"No, let me be Faker, now let's go finish him off before he gets away!" Shadow stood up only to fall back onto no other than Sonic. They sat sprawled out for a few moments as Shadow's thoughts become incoherent and his instinct took over. He kissed Sonic...deeply. He could've brushed it off as an accident had he not deepened it. He scolded himself for being so stupid as he came out of his stupor and stood against a wall.

"Shadow?" Sonic walked over quietly and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder feeling him stiffen and shiver at the same time. He smiled quietly and pulled Shadow into a tight embrace not really knowing what else to do, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Sonic?" Shadow whimpered helplessly and turned around looking frighteningly into Sonic's eyes desperately searching for a helpful emotion as to how he was feeling. Then he saw it if only for a few seconds, a spark of something. His heart raced inside his chest as he threw his arms around Sonic and pulled himself closer into a snuggle.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked softly. Shadow felt Sonic's soft, warm breath against his arm and smiled and snuggled closer surprised the all Sonic did was hold him more possessively.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shadow smiled and gently rubbed his nose against Sonic's neck before softly kissing the base of it.

"He's in for it," growled Sonic softly. Shadow froze wondering if it was him who was in for it. His heart beat rapidly scared of what Sonic would do next.

"Sonic?" Shadow slowly tried to pull away but felt that Sonic's arms weren't gonna let him move away. He looked worriedly at Sonic letting his vulnerable side show as Sonic looked down at him.

"He hurt you Shadow, Robotnik is gonna pay for hurting you, stay here." Sonic kissed Shadow deeply before running back into the battle against robotnik as Shadow sat smiling with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

(End)

Sonic sighed softly as he pulled what he thought was Shadow closer to him. His eyes snapped open when he realized he was hugging a pillow. He jumped out of bed and started to run down the hall when the tea kettle went off and he heard Shadow's soft voice, "damn tea kettle! You're gonna wake Sonic– ...hi Sonikku."

"Hi baby," Sonic says suggestively. Shadow smiled shyly and poured himself a small cup of tea as the couple sat down for a lunch that Shadow had so generously prepared while Sonic was sleeping.

End of whatever the hell you thought that was .;;


	9. Dr Spencer

1A/N: This chapter idea was given to me by Rubelyn Soulstar, so I wrote it, and in the middle was like...'wait a sec...he's only three months pregnant!' Sooo, completely panicking on ideas, I turned to my friend Amy...and we came up with a good solution compared to what some of mine were . ; Soooo, here's chapter 9, hope you find it as funny as I did.

-LOTS

Disclaimer:...I own nothing...nada...it's alllll Sega's...nods and points at Sega company

**Chapter 9: Dr. Spencer**

"Shaaaaaaadow! C'mon! It's time for that appointment!" Sonic stood by the door holding Shadow's coat. He shifted between his feet as he waited patiently like he had been for the past five minutes. "Shadow?"

He waited a good five minutes and no answer came. He softly sighed and ventured down the hall and back into their bedroom. When he didn't see Shadow he turned to check the bathroom only to connect with the floor in a split second with a soft wet lump on his back.

"Sonikku!" Shadow giggled and shook a little making water droplets fall off his fur and onto Sonic.

"Hi Shadow, where've ya been?" Sonic mumbled into the carpet. He slightly lifted his head only to find that a little to straining on his neck then lay it back down onto the carpet.

"The closet, was trying to find something to wear!" Shadow giggled again. "I finally found something though!"

Sonic sighed defeatedly. He just could not stay mad at his cute little hedgehog. He snorted when those words came to mind knowing just three years ago those words would've never been used to describe that hedgehog had Robotnik not hurt Shadow.

He smiled into the carpet as Shadow finally let him up and began to dry himself off. He shook his head making water fly out of his quills and began to get dressed.

"Ack! Shadow!" Sonic chuckled and stood up. He grabbed the towel off of the floor and began to dry Shadow's quills off. "You were supposed to be ready already..."

"I'm sorry Sonikku," Shadow pouted, "I wanted to look skinny...er." Shadow sighed and slipped his red t-shirt off only to replace it with a black turtleneck sweater and pulled on a pair of black sweatpants.

"You look nice love..." Sonic gently wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist and kissed his cheek. Shadow blushed and held Sonic's hands in place.

"Thank you dearest." Shadow giggled at Sonic's expression in his mirror then reached his hands out and grabbed his powder puff and added baby powder to his face to appear slightly less aggressive.

"Okay, c'mon, we're late already." Sonic kissed Shadow's cheek again and picked his coat up from the spot were he had landed. He then slipped the coat onto Shadow and walked back to the front door.

"Sonikku! I'm ready!" Shadow emerged from the hallway two minutes later with his quills gelled back in his normal fashion. Sonic smiled and held the door open while Shadow walked through then turned and closed it and locked it before joining Shadow on the slow walk to the hospital.

"Sonikku, let's walk the scenic way! The way that we normally take to the doctor's is boring." Shadow stuck out his tongue to prove his point then walked towards the park.

"Okay Shadz, but we can't take forever." Sonic laced his fingers with Shadow's and made sure Shadow's coat was zipped before letting go and placing his arm around Shadow's waist.

"I know," replied Shadow turning his head to glare at a couple sitting on a bench as they stared at him and Sonic entering the park.

Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled nicely at the couple as they passed. "Be nice love..."

"Nice...what's that?" Shadow stuck his tongue out then squealed as Sonic picked him up and ran towards the hospital. "Sonikku!" Shadow gave up struggling within the first five seconds and began to hoot and holler as if he was on a rollercoaster. By the time they approached the hospital Shadow was squealing in delight with his arms in the air and leaning side to side to make his ride more interesting.

Shadow giggled as Sonic set him down and gave him a quick kiss then they walked into the hospital. "I hate sliding doors, I always feel like my tails gonna get stuck," mumbled Shadow. He loosely looped his arm with Sonic's as they stepped up to the receptionist's desk.

"We're here to see Dr. Spencer." Sonic smiled at the receptionist as she flipped through her appointment book and Shadow absently snuggled into Sonic's side.

"Name's please?" The receptionist looked over her wire rim glasses at them and smiled as nice as a busy receptionist could.

"Sonic and Shadow Hedgehog." Sonic grinned and laced his fingers with Shadow's again while waiting for her reply.

"Ah, here you are. Dr. Spencer is waiting for you. Down the hall, third door to your right right. Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog." The receptionist smiled again as Sonic and Shadow walked towards the double doors leading to the hall.

"She must think she's so funny," Shadow grumbled under his breath as soon as they were past the doors.

"Aww, but you're such a cute Mrs. Hedgehog!" Sonic grinned and kissed Shadow's nose before opening the door to room 106. The room they would've been lead to by a nurse had they been there ten minutes earlier.

"Welcome! Welcome! I would appreciate if the one expecting would go ahead and lay on the table." A voice boomed from a small closet in the back," Don't be afraid now!"

"Sonikku...I don't like this..." Shadow slowly laid on the table and reached his arm out for Sonic's hand and pulled it over his chest once he had a hold. The doctor came and sat a jar with an orange jelly substance in it on a tray beside him.

"Why hello there Mr. And Mrs. Hedgehog–."

Shadow growled at the poor man before he could finish. "I'm a Mr. As well!"

"Why...what sick joke are you playing at! Men can't have kids!"

"Well, my stomach says otherwise!" Shadow growled again. Sonic rolled his eyes and gave the doctor an apologetic look.

"We don't know what happened," he explained, "but somehow Shadow got pregnant, we just want to see how well our offspring are doing."

The doctor sighed and studied the cobalt hedgehog for a moment, "alright, but even if nothing's there I expect you to pay the bill."

"That's fine by me sir," said Sonic smiling. He laced his fingers with Shadow's and held them on Shadow's chest while the doctor lifted his sweater and applied the jelly substance to his stomach. "Alright, this is gonna be cold at first, but you'll get warmer."

"As if the jelly wasn't cold at all," mumbled Shadow. He squeaked as he felt a small circular object being pressed against his belly and watched as two small images popped up on the screen.

"By golly," muttered the doctor. He stared at the tiny hedgehog fetus's and took a few notes on their hearts and growing rates and smiled at Shadow.

"They're...Sonic look! It's..." Shadow found himself at a loss of words as he stared at his two miracles.

"I know babe, I know," Sonic smiled at Shadow as well as Shadow's tail began to wag and his smile grew to meet his eyes.

"They're ours Sonikku!"

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooo

(now at six months in)

"Dr. Spencer! Is there anyway to make this gel warmer!" Shadow wiggled as the doctor applied the gel to his stomach.

"No, I'm sorry Shadow, there isn't."

"Love, it can't be that col–." Before Sonic could finish his sentence Shadow had took some out of the jar and rubbed it on Sonic's stomach.

"Not cold huh?"

"Alright..you win...it's cold." Sonic nodded and quickly walked over to wipe it off before walking back over and holding Shadow's hand again.

"Alright, you ready Shadow?"

"Ready as I can be Dr. Spencer!"

The doctor brought the small sphere to Shadow's stomach and smiled as the two healthy images popped up on the screen. "They seem to be doing well Shadow!"

"That's good, I make sure they eat healthy everyday! I've been drinking more milk with meals and inbetween and eat lots of fruits and veggies!" Shadow giggled and blushed as the doctor took note of that and began his survey of things.

"Well you two..."Shadow looked at the doctor as he began, "It looks as though you have one boy...and one girl."

Sonic smiled as Shadow gripped his hand tighter and squealed. "Sonikku! One of each!"

The doctor cleaned Shadow's tummy off and helped him down off the table and watched as Sonic helped Shadow out the door.

End of Kodak Moment!

A/N: You've all been wondering what they are, so there ya go! Me and a friend at school decided what the twin's gender's were long before I even mentioned twins! We know the name's too, but that's to be revealed later. Good night to you all and have a safe trip home! XD


	10. The Name Game

1A/N: okay, so in the last chapter, I loved the roller coaster part...but that's me. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! I've been sick lately and actually have a few good ideas bubbling in my brain! looks in mirror as head slightly bubbles oo that can't be good...anyway, here goes!

**Shadic23:** what I got was that you didn't like it...thank you for clarifying that, I'm sorry for the bad review reply. It's just, when you get one and it sounds as if the reviewer hasn't even read anything and is only saying their review because of the summary in the beginning...it's kinda frustrating.

**Rubelyn Soulstar:** . I'm glad you liked it! It was actually a pretty good idea, though I seriously had no idea how to go through with it...I felt kinda bad skipping all those months, but I guess it's a good thing otherwise we might not've gotten anywhere. Thank god for ideas! Anywho, have a nice night/day waves and thanks!

**Sam the Bat:** heh, why would I just stop there :p kidding, anyway, glad you liked it.

**Cross Rabbit:** Lack of Chapter Stupidity?..you're gonna have to explain that to me...I don't know if that's a good thing or not . ; ( that's a face but I'm not sure they show up...) does a face that's a mixture of happy and sad I'm really sorry for leaving you on suspense for so long, I forgot where I was going with the chapter then I remembered so yeah. The whole reason I stopped where I did on chapter seven was because I didn't really know what I wanted to come next time the next day at school.

Disclaimer:...it's alllllllll Sega's nods and dances to "Feeling way too damn good"-Nickelback

**Chapter 10:The Name Game**

"Sonic! Sonic!" Shadow sat death glaring at a spider on the coffee table getting further annoyed the longer the spider didn't move.

"Yeah Shadow?" Sonic walked out of the kitchen and looked at Shadow expecting to need to go get something for his poor lover.

"There's a spider and it won't quit staring at me! Smush it!" Shadow pouted as the spider continued their small glaring/staring contest. The spider moved towards Shadow's feet and Shadow squealed and moved his feet quickly. "NOW IT'S TRYING TO HURT ME! KILL IT!" Shadow's eyes were closed tightly and his ears were folded back as he was curled up as far as he could go without hurting himself.

Sonic smiled in slight amusement before slamming his hand down on the spider and going to wash his glove off. Shadow smiled softly before turning his small radio on and began to sing Aqua's "Roses are Red".

Sonic entered the room to listen to Shadow's outburst, "THE ONLY THING YOU SAID WAS DUM DE DA DE DUM!"

"...I don't remember saying that..." Shadow jumped and looked at Sonic. He blinked while Sonic started to laugh and sat beside Shadow.

"Sonikku...did you bring the lists?" Shadow stared innocently at Sonic while watching the nervous look on Sonic's face appear and begin to fade away as he thought.

"I thought...I thought we could ask our friends what they thought! That way we'd have more choices!" Sonic smiled nervously. 'How could I possibly forget to make the lists!' Sonic shook his the thought out of his head and looked at Shadow.

"That's a good idea...next time don't forget," Shadow kissed Sonic's cheek then got up to call all their friends while Sonic sat dumbfounded with a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Hello, Knuckles, you mind coming over? I'd say around," Shadow glanced at the clock, it read 3:00 in the afternoon, "6:00. Alright, thanks Knux. Bye!" Shadow giddily hung up the phone and dialed Rouge's giving her the same instructions after she said yes and adding a "don't tell Amy Rose." very clearly on the end. He then called Stacy and Tails and began to pull things out of the fridge.

"What're you doing love?" Sonic waltzed in and looked at Shadow as he cut some cheese and summer sausage to make a small snack tray.

"Providing food for our collaboration, I want some good names and food gives people brain power!" Shadow smiled and continued cutting as Sonic came up behind him and took the knife from his hands. His smile widened when Sonic remained behind him and began to cut the summer sausage into small pieces.

"Sonikku...I should start on something else if you're gonna finish this," Shadow whispered softly. He didn't want to move but if he wanted a good snack choice out, he'd have to get working on something else to have it all done in time.

"Alright Shadz," Sonic kissed his quills and moved his arm so Shadow could get out from in front of him and continued to chop up cheese and summer sausage till he was sure they had enough.

Meanwhile, Shadow had begun on working on cookies. Though he'd probably never fully admit it, he couldn't resist a good cookie. He looked as Sonic arranged the small snack tray then quickly ate some cookie dough before sliding the tray into the oven and then sat in a chair to rest his feet and back.

"Shadz...does Chili dogs count as a good snack?" Sonic smiled hopefully as Shadow looked up at him. Shadow gently shook his head with a grin on his face.

"You really, really like those don't you?" Sonic nodded and he smiled as Shadow began to laugh, "Yes Sonniku, you can make them for our snacks...when the timer goes off will you get my cookies out?"

"Yeah, I can do that love," Sonic replied while digging in the cupboard for a pan. He finally decided on a medium sized pan and went to their small pantry and pulled out a good amount of chili. Shadow laughed as Sonic set the cans down on the counter and quickly opened them all pouring it into the pan. (A/N: It's about 5:45 at this point...just as a little...yeah) He quickly raced down to their freezer to get hot dogs and ran back up and put another pot out and boiled water.

"Sonikku, it's almost time..." Shadow looked at Sonic as he quickly got the hotdogs cooked and stirred the chili. Just as the doorbell rang Sonic shut the stove off. Shadow shook his head as he started to get up, but before he could Sonic raced past him and answered the door.

"HEY TAILS! It's good to see you!" The poor fox yelped and Shadow grinned knowing that Tails was probably stuck in one of Sonic's bear hugs. His timer went off and he pulled out the batch of cookies and placed them on a cooling rack as Tails walked in.

"Hi Shadow!" Tails waved happily at Shadow and Shadow smiled at him and handed him a cookie. "Thanks!...how're you?"

"I'm good, and Sonic and the Twins are good. Went to the doctor yesterday, one girl and one boy." Tails smiled happily as he finished off the cookie.

"What're you going to name them?" Tails looked expectantly at Shadow and Shadow smiled nervously.

"Well, that's why we asked you guys to come here."

OoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO

"Okay, okay, how about, Sheila?" Rouge munched on a cracker with a piece of cheese on it.

"Sheila's a hooker's name," mumbled Knuckles as he tapped a pencil to his temple.

"You mean like...a local hooker, because I've been told you've kno–." Rouge was cut off.

"Don't even go there bat girl," Knuckles blushed and began to scribble on his notepad again. Shadow chuckled and Sonic lightly snickered.

"What's a hooker?" Tails sat perplexed as Sonic and Shadow looked at him biting their lips and Rouge and Knuckles snickered slightly.

"Well, ya see Tails, it's–." started Sonic.

"Tails, would you like another cookie?" Shadow handed him a cookie and smiled.

"Thanks Shadow!" Tails smiled and munched happily on his cookie and Sonic kissed Shadow's cheek for coming up with such a nice save.

"Anyway, we have Marlene, Tawny, Isabelle, Sheryl, Naomi, Laura, and Shirley for the girls. And we have Marlin, Clay, Jake, Mark, Shawn, and Tyler for the boys." Stacy announced. She smiled nervously and everyone carefully went back to thinking for names.

"I think that's good enough, otherwise we'll never decide!" said Shadow after a good minute. Sonic nodded and everyone agreed. Stacy handed the two the list and they bade everyone a good walk/flight home.

"Well, that was productive," sighed Shadow. He smiled at all the scribbled out ideas on their list and wrote all the keepers down in alphabetic order. "Now how do we decide?"

"Well, let's cross off the ones that we only liked a little." Sonic nodded and Shadow agreed. They quickly crossed off Marlene, Marlin, Clay, Shirley, Tyler and Isabelle.

"Alright, so now we're down to seven."

"That's easier than what it was, now how do we go from here?" Shadow looked at Sonic questionably and watched as Sonic thought.

"Well, why don't we close our eyes and point at one?"

"...Our poor babies," Shadow sat down on the couch and laid the list in front of him and lined his finger up with the girls list. He shut his eyes tightly and Sonic watched as he moved his finger up and down the list and stopped. Shadow opened his eyes and smiled. "Naomi."

"Alright, Naomi and..." Sonic looked at Shadow as he looked at Sonic helplessly.

"I want you to do the boy's name," Shadow pouted and watched as Sonic's feature softened and he sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Shadow.

"Alright, ready?" Shadow nodded and Sonic shut his eyes and Shadow lined his finger with the boys list and watched Sonic's features as he slowly moved his finger along the list. Shadow watched as it felt like an eternity before Sonic's finger landed upon a name.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

Sonic slowly leaned forward with Shadow still cuddled in his side and smiled. "Shawn."

Shadow squealed and nuzzled into Sonic's side more. "I love you Sonikku."

"I love you too Shadow," Sonic smiled and kissed Shadow as they shared a wonderful moment as parents. "It's 9:30 love, ready for bed?"

"Yes...I'm sleepy. Oh dear, I hope Tails doesn't go home and ask someone what a hooker is!" Shadow's face was priceless as he pictured the scene play out in his mind.

"It'll be fine, we'll just say Knuckles and Rouge are responsible," Sonic chuckled and stood up and went into the bedroom.

Shadow nodded absently and shut the living room and kitchen lights off. "You're right." He smiled and walked into their room and quietly shut the door.

End of the name game

A/N: Hookers are people too. XD anyway, hope this chapter was satisfactory. I don't know what the next chapter should be about, but it'll eventually come to me. Ideas would be useful, otherwise it could take a while for an update oo


	11. A Walk Down Memory Lane

1A/N: I have been grounded for like ever and now I'm back! I missed you all! I don't remember comments, but I don't think this is the comment chapter, and if it is, I'm really sorry, I'll hit them on the next one! I PROMISE! lays a plate of cookies out for my readers, this is my apology, take one.

**Chapter 11: A Walk Down Memory Lane**

"Sonnnnic, guess what I found," Shadow grinned as he approached the living room. A small black, leather book was tucked under his arm.

"A bug?" Sonic grinned as Shadow's face fell and he shook his head. He watched as Shadow slowly made his way around the coffee table and sate carefully beside him.

"If it was a bug, I wouldn't have brought it with me." Shadow rolled his eyes and laid the book on the table.

"What's that?" Sonic bobbed his head toward the book. Shadow grinned slyly and cuddled up to Sonic.

"Don't you recognize it?" Shadow mock pouted. He made sad eyes at Sonic.

"Not really, sorry Shadz." Sonic wound his arm around Shadow sweetly. "Sooo, what is it?"

Shadow smiled and untangled himself from Sonic before grabbing the book. He flipped to the cover and cleared his throat. "This book belongs to Shadow and Sonic-love."

Sonic started laughing and pulled Shadow close. "Mmm, the early days."

"Hey _Sonic-love_ we've come a long way." Shadow smiled and rubbed his stomach before reclining against Sonic. He smiled cutely and leaned his head back to kiss Sonic on the nose before turning his attention back to the book. He flipped to the first page and squealed. "OUR FIRST DATE!"

Sonic smiled and let Shadow ramble for five minutes before tuning back into what his lover was saying"...You were such a gentleman I thought someone had stole the real Sonic and replaced him with a sweetheart." Shadow smiled dazedly and rubbed the side of Sonic's face with his palm before taking his hand back to run it over the picture.

Shadow was dressed in a black sweater and a sexy pair of levi's. Sonic was dressed in a green sweater with a pair of jeans on. In the crook of Shadow's arm was a bouquet of white roses mixed with baby's breath. If you looked really hard you could see Sonic's hand in Shadow's left pocket.

"I remember telling everyone the roses were for my girlfriend all night and by the end of the night you were so agitated, you growled at anyone who started to ask." Shadow giggled, "You were jealous of an imaginary figure...it was weird and cute at the same time!"

"Yeah, Yeah." Sonic smiled boyishly and grinned. "I remember that restaurant... you had cavatelli, and I had lasagna. The waiter kept asking if we wanted Champagne and when we said yes, he gave us the oddest look ever and we made up a big lie about how we were celebrating about some team winning on some game from some weird made up place in Venezula." Sonic nodded and Shadow burst out laughing.

They looked further down the page and there was Sonic in a mask with cucumbers over his eyes. Behind him was Shadow with a can of shaving cream and a razor. Sonic sat blinking at the picture as Shadow silently chuckled watching his lovers face.

**(Beginning of Memory)**

**"Shadow, what are you doing?" Sonic sat in the chair Shadow had told** **him to sit in. The second Sonic had arrived Shadow had told him to take a shower and put the yellow robe hanging over the toilet on.**

**Shadow walked into the room with a bowl of green stuff, a can of shaving cream and a razor.**

**"Shadow?" Sonic studied his boyfriend's face. He looked utterly determined. "Shadow, what's all that for?"**

**"Your face. Do you ever shave? Your face is really rough and dry." Shadow nodded while digging a spatula out of his drawer of silverware. Shadow finally found it then walked over to the bowl and scooped some onto the spatula.**

**"Aw, c'mon shadz! That's girl stuff!" Sonic stared at the homemade mask. Shadow pouted some. "Fine, but only because it's gonna make you leave me alone about it." Sonic sighed and let Shadow apply the mask.**

**Sonic began to think about how the mask felt like the time Tails spilt oatmeal on him. The only difference was that this was cold and that had been very hot.**

**Shadow grinned and walked to his fridge after applying the mask. He cut two thick cucumber slices from a cucumber and set them over Sonic's eyes. He then snuck out of the kitchen and came back with his camera. He set the camera up so it'd go off in 30 seconds. He flipped the faucet on and grabbed the shaving cream and shaver and stood posed behind Sonic until the camera went off."**

**(End Memory)**

"I knew there was a reason you put cucumber slices on my eyes!" Sonic tickled Shadow a little and flipped the page. The next set of pictures were from the time they went ice skating.

Shadow was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a light purple polo vest over it. Sonic was adorned in a Green turtle neck sweater with an orange polo vest on and orange gloves. On their feet were black ice skates.

Shadow smiled and flipped through pictures while Sonic sat messing with Shadow's quills. Once they were through the book, Shadow laid on the couch as Sonic got up to get a blanket for him and then head off to bed, when Shadow began sqawking something about water.

Sonic's first reaction was going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. He brought it to Shadow and Shadow wailed. "It broke stupid! My water broke!" It took Sonic a few seconds to comprehend before he grabbed Shadow and ran to the hospital.

Once there Shadow was immediately escorted back and Sonic was taken to a room to be changed into scrubs. When sonic got there, he ran over and grabbed Shadow's hand squeezed it. "Do everything the doctor's say love," Shadow nodded.

"Okay Mr. Hedgehog, relax...we'll have the twins out in a jiffy."

Begin Labor :p... hope you enjoyed the ending...I know it's not a very good ending, but I'm really tired right now. I know it's short, but the next Chapter will be good, I promise.


	12. A New Beginning

1A/N: HA! I'm back y'all...at least for right now. Hopefully my math grade will go up and I'll be back for good. Otherwise no compy for me for all of summer vacation! Okay, Chapter 11 sucked, I know. I ran out of ideas. When I first started it, I had a ton...and then they kinda disappeared along with all hope that my math grade would rise. So Hopefully you'll enjoy chapter 12.

To the person who sent me the anonymous review signed "This story sucks." a) if you don't like the pairing...why'd you click on it in the first place? b) have you nothing better to do then flame something like this? c) yeah, I know they're out of character, but this is fanfiction, it fits here, plus Shadz is pregnant, yeah, he's gonna act a lil weird. d) it's good you don't have anything against gays, but you sure sound like you do. You shouldn't call something gay, it can cause offense to some people that are, in fact, gay. e) you didn't mean to sound rude, but you have completely and thoroughly insulted me. In the sense that I am a bisexual and calling it gay brought offense to me, and I take constructive criticism, but that was NOT constructive, it seems like you went out of your way just to diss my story. I'm sorry for all of you waiting to read this chapter.

**Chapter 12: A New Beginning**

Sonic squeezed Shadow's hand gently as he received a death grip on his hand. It felt as if his hand was gonna shatter under the pressure of the grip. He looked at Shadow as he pushed again. The doctor kept telling him to push and by now it was kinda urgent and it was starting to make Sonic worry. He felt as if something was going wrong.

Shadow pushed harder each time and was almost out of strength. It turned out there was a small opening under his 'male part' for the babies to come through. It was dilated and everything, it was just the matter of getting the two small hedgehogs out of the small womb Shadow had.

After a while the doctor announced seeing the head of one of the tiny beings. Shadow yelped as it began to exit and he gripped Sonic's hand tighter. "Sonic! I'm gonna kill you!" Sonic swallowed roughly and tried to comfort Shadow.

Shadow pushed twice more and the little one was taken away in a blanket. "Now for the second one Mr. Hedgehog." The doctor knelt back down and stared under the blanket. In the next ten minutes all the happened was Shadow pushing with all his might as Sonic cooed to him and the doctor gave the orders. Finally the other head showed up and began to come out. Shadow man-screamed and Sonic could swear his fingers broke at the sudden pressure placed on his fingers.

The second hedgehog came out relatively slow. Shadow screamed at every movement made. Soon the room was filled with small hedgehog wails. Shadow panted and smiled lazily as he finally relaxed back into the bed. Shadow was wheeled out of the room and switched to a new room and a new bed. As soon as they had him situated they brought the twins in.

Sonic smiled at the fur patterns. The baby girl, Naomi, had blue fur with black stripes that matched Shadow's red markings. She had beautiful red eyes and her quills reminded Sonic of Shadow's quills. The Baby boy, Shawn, was black with blue markings. He had green eyes and his quill pattern resembled Sonic's.

Shadow cuddled them both then handed them to Sonic when he decided he was too sleepy to hold them. Sonic handed them to the nurse when she came back in. She smiled at the two and took the babies to the nursery. Sonic smiled and sat in the chair beside Shadow. He quickly took his scrubs off then reached over and ran a finger along Shadow's cheek. Shadow lightly groaned in his sleep and let a soft sigh leave his lips. Sonic smiled, his lover was exhausted, but it was for a wonderful reason.

When Shadow awoke he stared at Sonic sleeping beside him. He grinned and reached out carefully hovering his finger over Sonic's nose. Sonic's nose twitched and Shadow slightly giggled as he knew the slight tickle sensation Sonic was experiencing. He slowly retracted his hand and sat up pondering about how to further annoy his sleeping partner. He grinned after a moment sitting up further and leaning forward gently blowing on Sonic's ear watching it twitch and Sonic's facial features crinkle.

Shadow leaned over more to blow on the other one as a nurse opened the door causing Shadow to jump and fall straight into Sonic's lap. Sonic's eyes snapped open quickly wrapping his arms around Shadow and catching him. Shadow smiled sheepishly and hugged onto Sonic cutely nuzzling Sonic's neck. "Mr. and Mr. Sonic Hedgehog, the doctor says, because of the odd conditions, and we don't know how different it is for males to have children, when you feel you're both ready, to stop by the nursery and pick up the twins and you're welcome to leave. If anything goes wrong, or something odd happens, come back immediately." Sonic nodded with a smile as Shadow messed with his fur.

"Shadow, you feeling well?" Shadow watched as the nurse left and looked up at his lover smiling sweetly making Sonic smile back lovingly. Shadow stared at Sonic then blushed and placed his head beneath Sonic's chin snuggling closer and messing with the tan fur on Sonic's stomach.

"I'm feeling fine Sonikku, and I really don't like hospitals." Sonic chuckled softly gently running a finger down Shadow's back. "Sonikku, I want to go home, and I promise I'll tell you right away if something feels wrong." Sonic nodded kissing Shadow's forehead gently pulling Shadow closer. Shadow's lips curled into a smile as his eyelids lowered into a relaxed state.

Within ten minutes Sonic and Shadow were making their way down the hall towards the nursery where they, surprisingly, met Knuckles. Knuckles smiled and looked at the lover's connected hands and nodded towards them. "Hey Knux." Sonic smiled happily dropping Shadow's hand and shaking Knuckles hand.

Shadow stared at Knuckles for a moment then hugged him as a woman does an old friend. When he pulled away from Knuckles, he stared curiously as Shadow grinned. "It's good to see you Knuckles!"

Knuckles smiled and walked back over to the nursery window. "Haven't seen'em yet, just got here a few minutes ago." Sonic and Shadow walked over to the window and stood next to him for a moment.

"I'll go get'em, that way you don't have to look at my gorgeous son and daughter through a window." Sonic smirked as Shadow blushed and lowered his eyes lovingly embarrassed. Sonic left the two to stand looking at the infants on the other side of the clear barrier.

"Sonic seems happy, and you seem a little different, somethin' up Shadow?" Shadow looked up with his small blush and loving stare still in place. Knuckles studied him with a small smile on his face as Shadow took his time answering.

"We're just," Shadow paused trying to think of the right wording, "We're... parents now. I thought I'd snap back to normal when they were out of my stomach but I feel more... how to put it," Shadow stopped and stared at his reflection in the window as a nurse entered. She picked up a human infant and Shadow watched as the little girl was carefully wrapped in a pink blanket and carried away from the room. "...more feminine."

Knuckles stared at Shadow for a moment then smiled. "Hey, you wanna be like a woman, I've got no problem with it, I doubt Sonic does either." Shadow smiled laughing softly before stopping completely to stare at Sonic as he maneuvered through a door. Knuckles watched as that motherly loving look came over Shadow's face and turned to see Sonic with two small bundles. Both balanced perfectly in the crook of his arms held possessively against his chest.

Knuckles could almost hear the squeal Shadow wanted to let rip through his throat. He thought maybe he'd do the same thing if it was him in Shadow's shoes. He closed his eyes placing himself in the same position, trying to get a feel for the emotion Shadow wasn't going to express. The scene played out behind his eyelids.

Knuckles stood trying to explain to a friend what it was he was feeling, and his friend said something supportive and kinda stupid. He laughed softly before seeing Sonic– Knuckle's eyes snapped open. Why Sonic? Was it because it had been him exiting the room for Shadow? Knuckles looked at his best friend as he handed the tiny baby girl to Shadow.

He smiled softly before shutting his eyes again and let it get as far. Sonic exited the room with the two small bundles held possessively against him. He felt his heart swell like in The Grinch and felt this deep overwhelming feeling of compassion sweep over him. He felt like he was floating.

When he opened his eyes, Sonic was smiling, "Finally, I thought ya fell asleep standing up Knux!" Knuckles smiled sheepishly as Sonic showed him his and Shadow's twins. He had to admit, they were adorable. Two little hedgehog babies sleeping, one in each parent's arms. They were smaller than echidna babies were and looked fragile as their little ears twitched in their sleep.

"Knuckles, do you want to hold one?" Shadow looked up innocently with that motherly smile on his face. Knuckles nodded slowly as Shadow rearranged the little girl's blankets as he told Knuckles how to hold her. Knuckles listened carefully, and when she was handed to him, he saw the miracle of birth. Naomi opened her eyes and stared at him. Brilliant crimson orbs met purple and Knuckles suddenly wished to be in Shadow's shoes.

Shadow eyed Knuckles carefully and a devious grin bloomed. "Knuckles... will you come here for a moment?" Sonic looked up curiously at Shadow, he didn't like the tone of voice he was using, it was his mischievous one. He began to follow but Shadow looked at him cutely, "Only Knuckle-head Sonikku. I wanna ask him something."

Knuckles ears flattened and he looked back to Sonic for some help but Sonic was trying to make sure they were both visible as they turned a corner. "What's up Shadow?" Knuckles stared nervously at the grin plastered on Shadow's face.

Shadow looked back at Sonic who was trying not to be obvious that he was spying. He giggled some then looked back at Knuckles with an all knowing smile. "You're starting to like Sonikku aren't you!" The whisper was only loud enough to hear and Knuckles mused about how Shadow sounded like a thirteen year old girl.

Naomi looked at the two men wondering what they were talking about but remained still in the stranger's arms as her momma talked with him. "You know, I could hate you for this, but I won't Knuckle-head, because it's very hard not to love him. I hated him at first, but gradually, he got to me, and if it wasn't for eggman hurting me, we wouldn't even be together. If you need to find out your feelings, I promise I won't hurt you too bad. I don't know if I can share though." Shadow eyed Knuckles carefully as Knuckles registered the information.

Knuckles smiled handing the baby back to Shadow and stared for a moment. "Thanks Shadow." Shadow nodded with a small smile on his lips. Just what he wanted, a nanny! Three guys, and a pair of twins. It was a start he guessed.

Sonic watched suspiciously as Knuckles walked towards him. Shadow stood by the wall and slowly started back a couple seconds later tickling Naomi's tummy and talking to her. Sonic smiled softly at his lover but was still not sure what to think of the smiles shared between the two while they'd been around the corner.

The trio slowly made their way to Sonic and Shadow's house switching who was holding what twin almost every five minutes. Knuckles smiled at realizing he had a chance to help parent the two beautiful twins.

**End...birth; Begin the miracle of life**

A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE! WE CAN THROW PARTIES AND DRINK FRUIT PUNCH! BECAUSE IT'S FINALLY DONE AND HERE! I love my reviewers very much and would like to fill you in on why this took so long. First I was grounded, and then when I was ungrounded, I started writing and had to go to bed before I finished, so I ran out of ideas, then I was shipped off to my grandfather's house in NE. He doesn't have a compy so I was stuck with a cell phone for communication and almost died of boredom, BUT I'M BACK AND DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER, and that's what matters.


	13. Your Guardian Angel's Always Nearby

1**A/N:** Okay, so I did a lot of arguing in my head over this 'cause it's such a Mary Sue idea, but I was copying and pasting to someone who reads it who I now feel sorry for doing that because now she's read most the chapter and probably thinks it's boring as hell for the first portion but, I love her anyway, she's like a sister to me, and the way it affected her made me feel better about it and now here it is. It's still really controversial on my part, 'cause I wanted to do it, but I didn't and I'm still not sure if I like the idea. If I at some point change my mind for any reasons coughbadreviewscough cough Then I plan to rewrite it differently with a whole new outlook. I love all my reviewers and mostly write for your reading pleasure, please, PLEASE, tell me if this was the wrong path to take so I can change it. As I said, I'm willing to change it and I'm still really iffy with this chapter. (Ask the people who heard me complain and contemplate about it for hours on end nods)

**Chapter 13: Your Guardian Angel's Always Nearby**

Shadow awoke in a cold sweat and looked at Sonic. He was sound asleep next to him and he could hear Knuckles softly snoring in the living room. He placed his hand over his heart and looked at the ceiling a moment. He had, had a nightmare, and it left him completely bewildered and scared. Shadow gently shut his eyes and he saw the images again, the image of Sonic weeping with both the twins beside him. There was no sound, he just watched the lips closely as Sonic's mouth moved. 'You both look so much like your mom. I wish he was here to see you.'

"Baby, what's wrong ?" Shadow's eyes shot open as Sonic's palm touched his cheek. He gently pressed his cheek further into Sonic's hand before clinging to Sonic and softly sobbing. "Shadow?" Sonic sleepily wrapped his arms around Shadow trying to get the sleep out of his brain to comprehend what was going on with is lover. "Shadow, did you have a nightmare?" Shadow nodded looking up at Sonic and then nuzzling his face into tan fur to wipe the tears away. "Aww, baby." Sonic held Shadow tighter, his new fatherly and husbandly instincts kicking in at the same time.

Sonic soothingly rubbed Shadow's back and played with a few quills as Shadow tried to calm down. "The twins and you... and, something happened because I wasn't there and," Shadow sputtered and began to choke on his words as he sobbed and held tighter to Sonic. "It was... I have a feeling..." Shadow couldn't complete the sentence and settled for just being held as Sonic took care of him.

"Shh, It's alright Shadow, I'm here." Sonic sat up and pulled Shadow onto his lap so he was straddling him. He pulled Shadow close to him and held one of his hands while letting the other drape on the bed on the opposite side. His hand idly traced circles on Shadow's back as Shadow sniffled and occasionally hiccuped with his head rested on Sonic's chest.

Shadow slowly drifted off to sleep and Sonic sighed wondering what Shadow had actually been trying to say. He replayed the words in his small brain until the pieces all came together and he looked at his boyfriend. "Aw Shadow." He studied the actual quite angelic features of Shadow's face. Shadow had eyelashes that barely brushed his cheeks when his eyes were closed . Rounded cheekbones with a peach fuzz tan muzzle and a nose much like Sonic's.

"If he's not glaring you down, he's actually very gentle and cuddly lookin'," Sonic looked up at Knuckles staring in the doorway. Knuckles smiled impishly before sitting on the edge of the bed. "He alright?" Sonic nodded stiffly before looking back to Shadow. "What's on your mind Sonic?" Knuckles studied Sonic for a moment as his muscles tightened in his arms and shoulders then untightened.

"Not much really. Why Shadow would have a dream he," Sonic looked at the quilt and wrapped his arm tighter around Shadow, "died. And what you two were talking about at the hospital." Knuckles met his friend's gaze for a moment. Sonic was worried. His ears were bent back, his eyes had this soft slowly distancing look and his mouth was plastered in a neutral line.

"It was something about me and a crush I have, he was telling me he knew and I should go for it." Knuckles nodded only half lying and met Sonic's emerald eyes again. He felt he could fall into the depths of them; stare for eternity. He heard a voice but before he could register what it was saying, it was done talking. "Come again?"

"I said, are you thinking of her again? You're all googly eyed." Sonic had that smug smirk on his face. Knuckles smiled meekly before nodding absently.

'You could say that,' he thought to himself. He watched as Shadow crawled up to a more comfortable position. His head now laid in the crook of Sonic's neck and their legs were slightly entangled. He envied Shadow at the moment and slowly climbed to a sitting position leaning against the headboard to stare at the dresser across the room. He slowly shut his eyes and let his mind wander.

He was surprised when one of the first things his mind conjured up was the time he'd entered in on Shadow and Sonic. His brows crinkled as Shadow's form went blurry and the next image surprised him. He saw himself laying there with Sonic's head between his legs. Red fingers entwined deeply into sapphire quills. He shook his head ridding himself of the image.

The next one he saw was the hospital one. Just, he walked to Knuckles and handed the small girl to him. When he pulled back the blanket, he saw a tiny blue and red echidna. Knuckles smiled as his mind mused what you'd call their babies. 'Hedgie-chidna's,' he thought letting a big grin spread across his face.

Sonic stared oddly at his best friend concentrating on the facial expressions of the echidna. It was interesting to watch his face go from pleasured to loving to happy as hell. "You thinking about her again? 'Cause.. The bathroom's down the hall; second door on the right."

Knuckles opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Sonic. 'Yeah, I was thinking about _him _again,' he thought while softly laughing. He got off the bed as Shadow snuggled closer to Sonic and that loving look bloomed all over his face. The life that had drained away came back and Sonic's fingers fiddled with the messy quills. "I'ma go back out to the couch, 'night." Sonic nodded towards him as Knuckles quietly left the room.

Sonic laid Shadow next to him gently pulling the covers up over him. He smiled and played with a few quills before laying back down and staring at Shadow a moment. Something felt off but he shook his head passing it off as paranoia and laid his head on Shadow's chest pulling him close. Sonic figured he had his right to be weak for just this moment.

When morning came Sonic felt something cold against his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see the black fur in front of him. He smiled and moved his head from Shadow's stomach and leaned up kissing his love. "Shadow...wake up honey." Sonic waited a few moments before letting his brows furrow in slight frustration. Shadow usually was awake before him, and if he wasn't usually woke up when Sonic tried to wake him the first time. He passed it off as exhaustion and crawled out of bed letting his lips curl into a small smile.

Knuckles watched as Sonic entered the dining room and smiled. "I made coffee already." Knuckles held up his cup with one hand as Sonic nodded. When Sonic re-entered the dining room with a cup with beagles on the side Knuckles grinned and nodded towards the cup and Sonic furrowed his eyebrows while taking a sip. Knuckles laughed and pointed at the cup again and Sonic looked at it with a smile.

"It's Shadow's, don't think I've gone really soft because my lover just had twins Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles laughed drinking from the plain blue cup. "Speaking of Shadow, I'm going to try to wake him up again. Or at least cover him up, he was cold this morning."

Knuckles nodded and watched Sonic exit the room. He looked at the cup and shook his head before going over to sit where Sonic was. He stared at Sonic's coffee for a moment studying the cup. "Cute," he murmured before looking around the room and taking a quick sip from the side Sonic had. He grinned, the unique taste of Sonic made the caffeinated drink all the better.

"Shadow, honey, wake up," Sonic gently shook Shadow. That _had _to wake him up. When it didn't Sonic sighed and stared at Shadow a moment. His eyes widened as he realized Shadow's chest wasn't moving. "Shadow!... Shadow! C'mon! Wake up!" He panicked shaking Shadow a little harder. When that didn't work, Sonic placed his ear against Shadow's chest all the while holding his breath and tears. The tears slipped down his cheeks as it became apparent the heartbeat was absent.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Knuckles entered the room watching as drops of crystal snaked down his friends face falling on the white tuft of Shadow's chest. "Sonic? What's wrong? Is it Shadow?" Knuckles' heart sank as the pain etched in Sonic's features deepened.

"He's... Knuckles, He's... Shadow's..." Sonic sobbed throwing his arms around Shadow and pulling the cold body to his. "Wake up," Sonic wept putting Shadow's head in the crook of his neck and cradling the body against his. He rocked back and forth placing a hand behind Shadow's head. "Shadow, you have to wake up!"

Knuckles stared at the scene letting tears stain his face as it all sunk in. "Sonic..." He walked to his best friend and carefully untangled Shadow from Sonic's grasp. He laid Shadow down on the bed and stared at his best friend wringing his hands and rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed. "Come on Sonic." Knuckles walked over grabbing Sonic's wrist and carefully pulled him to his feet and led him to the twin's room. "Watch them alright?" Knuckles smiled softly trying to distract his best friend.

Sonic nodded numbly reaching his arms out and picking Naomi up. He cradled the baby in his arms holding her close as if she too would soon leave him. Knuckles hung his head sadly before leaving the room and picking up the telephone. He dialed 9-1-1 and spoke to the operator explaining the situation trying not to loose his cool and let out the sadness that had taken over his body. When she said they'd send an ambulance he nodded and let out a sob hanging the phone up.

Knuckles walked to the front door opening the storm door so the paramedics could just enter instead of having to wait. He then walked to the twin's room to see Sonic sitting on the floor holding the twins tightly. As he got closer, he noticed Sonic was cuddling them and whispering to himself more than them that everything was gonna be okay. He smiled and sat beside Sonic quietly listening. "Everything's gonna be alright... right Knuckles?" Knuckles jumped when he heard his name.

He looked at Sonic's tear stained face and let a few of his tears out. He wasn't used to this, he wouldn't get used to this. "Yeah, everything's gonna be fine Sonic." He nodded trying to smile reassuringly, but realized he couldn't bring his face into a smile. Sonic's lips trembled and the normally happy hedgie began to sob.

"I broke my promise." Knuckles looked at Sonic a moment wondering what he was talking about. "I said I'd be strong, told him I'd be there for him, I said I'd take his place in hell if that's what I had to do. I let my guard down one moment, and the powers beyond took him from me. They... took him." Knuckles' eyes widened slightly, Sonic was blaming himself for his lover's unexpected death.

"Sonic, that's not true, it probably had something to do with giving birth to the twins. Something probably wasn't right." He shakily reached over not too sure how to comfort Sonic. "He probably didn't even know anything was wrong, and did you see his face? At least he wasn't in pain Sonic. He went peacefully." This only rose a few choked sobs from his friend.

Knuckles listened intently as Sonic tried to say something, but the only word he got from the sentence was "Gone." He sighed and lowered his arms because he felt like an idiot just sitting there with his arms out. He looked over to see his friend finally settling down and carefully took the two babies from his arms and set them back in the crib. When he looked back Sonic was staring across the room like a zombie. He sighed and sat down next to Sonic as they both watched as some paramedics walked past the door. When they carried Shadow out on a stretcher Sonic raced after them.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Knuckles ran after him grabbing him and hugged him tight as Sonic squirmed. "LET ME GO! SHADOW! KNUCKLES, LET ME GO!" Knuckles closed his eyes and hugged Sonic tighter and Sonic gave up as the ambulance left. Knuckles slowly opened his eyes to see Sonic sobbing. He looked apologetically at him for a moment before yelping as arms were thrown around him and Sonic's head found it's way to his shoulder. "Thank you."

Knuckles moved his arms and wrapped them around Sonic's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay Sonic, I promise." Sonic's arms shifted to around his waist and he felt a sudden possessiveness of him. He gulped inwardly wondering what Sonic's mind was saying to him.

"Knuckles, will you stay for a while, I'd appreciate some help. I can't raise twins on my own." Sonic looked up removing his arms from Knuckles waist and felt Knuckles' arms loosen, but not fall as he nodded.

4 years later

"DAD! Uncle Knuckles is here!" Sonic poked his head out from the kitchen to look at his two four-year-old children as they ceased watching Dora the Explorer to stare at the door. Once the door was open he stared at the three hedgehogs watching him. A long silence passed before the two kids looked at each other then back at the red echidna. "UNCLE KNUCKLES!" They darted off the couch to hug his legs as Knuckles tried to stable himself so he wouldn't drop the groceries.

"Aw, I told you, you didn't have to get those Knuckle-head." Sonic walked to Knuckles taking the bags and taking them to the kitchen. Knuckles shrugged then picked the two tiny hedgehogs up setting them over his shoulders as they squealed. He carried them to the kitchen and watched as Sonic dried his hands and began putting the groceries away.

"Uncle Knuckles! No fair! You're stronger!" Shawn laughed as he tried to find his Uncle's weakness. Naomi watched pretending to be unamused then twisted a little and bit her Uncle's finger. He yelped a little and set the kids down.

"If she isn't a mini Shadow." Knuckles looked at Sonic realizing he had accidentally let the word slip. Both the twins looked at each other confused for a moment before Naomi walked over and stood by Sonic's leg. She looked up at her dad's still form and felt a drop of water hit her nose.

"Daddy... is he talking about mommy?" Sonic looked down at her with tears rolling down his cheeks. He kneeled down and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, he is Naomi. You always ask me why your mother isn't here, and I guess it's time I tell you. C'mere Shawn." Knuckles watched as Sonic pulled his children close and spoke softly to them. "We lost your mom the morning after you were born. There was something wrong with his body. I want you both to know, if he was here _right _now, he'd love you both very much. Alright?" The twins nodded as they watched the tears roll down their dad's face. "Okay, now go play."

The twins smiled as a grin spread across Sonic's face before they ran off to play with Shawn's Army men. "You handled that really well Sonic, I figured you wouldn't do it till they were older." Sonic looked at Knuckles and smiled.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't as easy as it looked. I uh, have to go take my pill, you mind finishing cutting that for me?" Knuckles nodded as he watched Sonic walk to the bathroom to take his depression pills. He walked over to the cutting board that was out and stared at the carrot Sonic had been cutting. Every piece was cut perfectly until the last piece. It had half of the piece missing. He sighed and cut the rest off before continuing the work.

"Hey Sonic, what's for dinner?" He looked behind him as Sonic re-entered through the hallway entrance to the kitchen. He looked back at Sonic to notice the wet quills and reading glasses he hadn't even known Sonic had until this very moment. "Glasses?"

"Well, I have to read in the cook-book don't I?" Sonic rolled his eyes teasingly. "And I am making beef stew. You're a guest in this house, I don't expect you to cook, now go... entertain the kids or something." Knuckles looked at Sonic with a grin on his face.

"Some best friend you are," He walked over and lightly flicked Sonic's ear before leaving the kitchen. He walked into the living room turning the DVD off and flipping to TNT to catch Law and Order. He watched for a few moments then leaned back on the couch to stare through the dining room door into the kitchen at the counter where Sonic was working. He smiled watching Sonic hustle around the kitchen to make a meal.

"DINNER'S DONE!" Knuckles got up and watched as the two little hedgehogs raced each other into the dining room. He hadn't eaten Sonic's cooking in three months and was happy to have a good meal when Sonic placed the bowl of soup in front of him. He had to admit, Sonic was pretty good at cooking. He wondered why only Shadow cooked while he was living and they had been together, but didn't dare ask for the safety of his best friends emotional state.


	14. Knuckles the Echidna

1Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or Knuckles; but the twins are mine for the taking! J/k... though they are purely my imagination...

**A/N:** soo uh, here's 14. I'm sorry for the readers that wanted me to change the last chapter, but, my friend informed me it'd be like Shadow came back from the dead, and you can't do that in real life, so I should keep it because we've all seen him die already. That and I've already written chapter 14. I like this chapter, hopefully you will too... much love .

**Chapter 14: Knuckles the Echidna**

"That was really good Sonic." Knuckles smiled as Sonic sat down at the dining table. He'd just gotten back from tucking the kids into bed and reading them a story. Knuckles had listened to the soft voice floating through the air as they fluently spoke the words on the page.

"Want a Root Beer Float?" Knuckles grinned and nodded as Sonic smiled and walked into the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later switching the light off and lit the candles on the table. Knuckles watched wondering what Sonic was doing as he disappeared through the kitchen door again. This time he didn't come back for almost five minutes and Knuckles started to worry, but before he took action to enter the kitchen Sonic emerged with two wine glasses. He set one down in front of Knuckles and placed the other in front of his place before handing Knuckles a spoon and sitting down.

"What the hell's this about?" Knuckles looked at Sonic confusedly and Sonic smiled not saying anything. Knuckles studied Sonic a moment. A sadness filled his eyes but it was slowly disappearing. Knuckles' brows furrowed before he looked at the spoon and slowly took a bite of the ice cream in the wine glass.

"Eh, it's a tradition me and Shadow had. We always celebrated with root beer floats in wine glasses and we ate them by candle light just because he liked it better that way. He'd always end up giggly afterwards and we'd uh... go to bed." Sonic blushed and ate his root beer float thinking of how stupid it was to say that.

Knuckles looked up at that. 'Does that mean Sonic wants to sleep with me?' Knuckles blushed hoping Sonic wouldn't see it. "Sounds like fun," he commented softly. He watched Sonic closely as he spooned the ice cream into his mouth. Sonic looked up staring at Knuckles as he let the ice cream melt on his tongue letting a faint numbing sensation take over the muscle.

"What?" Sonic swallowed the ice cream and Knuckles shook his head. Sonic eyed him suspiciously before turning his attention back to eating the frozen treat. Knuckles stood from his seat going to the kitchen and Sonic furrowed his brows. After a moment he just shrugged and placed some more ice cream in his mouth.

Knuckles watched closely from the living room entrance to the dining room. Once the ice cream was in Sonic's mouth he took a silent deep breath and crept into the room. Sonic placed another spoonful in and as soon as it was in Knuckles tapped him on the shoulder. Sonic jumped a little and Knuckles hoped he hadn't swallowed yet. When Sonic's head was turned just enough for Knuckles to take his opportunity, Knuckles moved his head forward letting his lips rapidly but gently collide with Sonic's.

Sonic's eyes widened but he relaxed in a moment and he swore he could hear Shadow's voice ringing through his head telling him to move on already. He smiled and stood from his chair keeping Knuckles' lips connected with his and slowly backed Knuckles up to the wall. Once there Sonic pulled away for a moment and stared at Knuckles and Knuckles grinned lazily. "Wow... never thought Sonic the Hedgehog would be _that_ good," he whispered.

Sonic smiled and placed a hand on the side of Knuckles' neck, "I've had some experience." Sonic grinned slowly moving his head to place light kisses on the opposite side of his neck. Knuckles felt his knees give way and tilted his head to the side while moving his arms up around Sonic's neck.

Knuckles let his e yes slip shut as Sonic's arms wove their way around his waist. "Good job Knuckles... make my Sonikku happy." He opened his eyes slightly to see the sapphire hedgehog still in front of him and it assured him this wasn't one of his dreams, this was real and Shadow, wherever he was, was happy. He smiled and melted into Sonic as Sonic's hands slowly and soothingly rubbed circles on his lower back.

"Mmm, Sonic," Knuckles groaned as Sonic's hands began to rub up and down his sides and he started nipping at his neck. Knuckles took his arms from around Sonic and slipped his hands up Sonic's black turtleneck to place them on Sonic's chest. "I see why Shadow couldn't get enough of you now."

Sonic pulled his head away to look at Knuckles with a sad smile on his face. "And to think, had you seen me and Shadow doing this, your mouth would be doing that weird fish thing." Knuckles blushed and Sonic grinned. Knuckles couldn't help but notice the spark of happiness that had lit up in Sonic's eyes when he had blushed. Sonic leaned his head forward letting warm breath run across Knuckles' ear, "you're adorable when you blush, you know that Knux," he sweetly whispered.

Knuckles blushed more and frowned when Sonic let go of him. "What's wrong?" He slowly took his hands from under Sonic's shirt and placed them at his own sides not sure of what to do with them.

"Knuckles, I... Are you...," Sonic sighed irritably not able to come up with the words. He closed his eyes briefly before taking a breath and looking straight into Knuckles eyes. "Later, in... this," he pointed between the two of them, "are you willing... to...submit to me?" Knuckles looked at Sonic oddly before registering what he meant and grinned. He hugged tightly to Sonic and nodded.

"Yeah, I will Sonic." Knuckles smiled pressing his face to Sonic's neck as his arms found their way tightly around Knuckles waist. "God you don't know how long I've waited Sonic." Knuckles closed his eyes taking in the scent that was Sonic. "So long, was so scared you wouldn't want me after... you know." Sonic nodded pulling Knuckles closer and nuzzling his muzzle into the dark purple material of Knuckles' sweater.

Knuckles smiled rubbing his fingers through Sonic's quills. "It feels nice to hold someone again." Knuckles' smile broadened as he felt Sonic's hands rub his back soothingly before moving his head to rest it on Sonic's chest.

"Daddy?" Sonic jumped causing his arms to tighten protectively around Knuckles. He turned his head to smile down at Naomi and Shawn. "Is this what adults always do when they put their kids to sleep?" Naomi looked innocently up at her father and uncle.

Knuckles laughed at the crimson that spread across Sonic's face and willingly let go of him as Sonic pulled away to kneel in front of his children. "No, it's not... only adults that are... well... if adults or teenagers like each other a lot sometimes they'll hug and kiss." Sonic nodded and the two children stared confusedly at Sonic and his face fell and he stopped trying to explain and changed the subject. "What would you say if Uncle Knuckles wanted to be your new mommy?"

Shawn stared at Knuckles a moment then back at Sonic. "That would be... SO AWESOME DADDY!" Naomi nodded with happiness dancing in her eyes. The twins ran over to their uncle and hugged his legs and Knuckles smiled kneeling down to hug them. Sonic grinned and watched like the proud father he was.

"Okay, now, you two are supposed to be in bed, it's 9:30!" The twins giggled as their dad herded them back to their room. Knuckles stood there with a smile on his face. 'Mommy Knuckles...,' Knuckles grinned then softly giggled to himself. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. 'I just giggled!... Damn you Sonic!'

Sonic laughed and walked into the dining room. He sauntered over to Knuckles and smiled gently placing his hands on Knuckles hips and putting his index fingers in Knuckles' belt loops. "What're you laughing at?" Knuckles smiled lovingly.

"I don't mind if ya giggle ya know," Knuckles blushed and Sonic grinned and kissed his cheek. "I set your sleep stuff on the couch... or you can come down and crawl in with me. Up to you Knuckle-head." Sonic kissed Knuckles on the lips before walking over and picking up the wine glasses and disappearing into the kitchen.

Knuckles smiled and walked into the living room looking at the nicely folded blanket with the pillow placed neatly on it. He grinned and looked back to the kitchen listening to Sonic quickly washing the dishes. He set the blanket and pillow out and rearranged the couch pillows so it appeared he was there then went back into the dining room and blew the candles out. He switched the living room lights off as he passed the switches and tiptoed back to Sonic's room.

Sonic grinned as he finished the last of the dishes and dried his hands off on his towel before placing the towel in the fridge handle. He walked into the dining room to see the candles already blown out and smiled stepping back into the kitchen. Knuckles had out done himself today, buying and bringing groceries Sonic surely could've gotten the next day, confessing. Sonic shook his head before exiting the room to see Knuckles tucked in on the couch. 'Good ol' Knux.' He walked to his room feeling whole again, something he hadn't felt in four years.

**End... getting Sonic's life back together**

A/N: sorry it's kinda short. I had ideas for the next chapter and just had to set it up. That and I was going to continue, but it felt like a good place to end. I enjoy writing this story too much, and already have ideas for the end, but I have to work my way to them, so I don't think it's going to end any time soon. Have a good day/night.


	15. Knuckles, the Magical Healer?

1A/N: ...sex is in this chapter... I finally couldn't help myself... I've been told it was good by a reliable source. (It wasn't my normal reader . ; I love ya as a sis Aira!) My poor boyfriend has this stuff forced upon him while I'm writing and he's finally given up not reading it. He needs to face it, he loves Sonic and Knuckles together. He didn't like reading Sonadow, but now that it's these two, he tells me to send him more while I'm typing. Anyway, enough about him, on with chapter 15!

P.S. yes, that makes my boyfriend sound fruity, but sometimes I think I'm only dating him because I'm trying to get him to admit he's bi -- but then I realize it's because I truly do love him and he truly does love me.

**Chapter 15: Knuckles, the Magical Healer?**

Sonic slipped out of his shirt and laid it on his clothes hamper. He smiled to himself and stretched his rather stiff muscles as he stared at a picture he'd hung on the wall of him and Shadow at the park. Knuckles sat quietly on the bed watching the muscles in Sonic's back flex as he stretched. 'That's what makes him the dominant,' Knuckles studied his newfound lover, 'Never knew he had so much muscle.' He bit his lip and hoped Sonic wouldn't notice him just yet.

Sonic grinned realizing he'd have to get one of him and Knuckles now. Snickering he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans leaving them to rest on his hips as he carefully studied himself in the mirror. He had faint circles under his eyes. He sighed and figured it was from four years of sleeping alone when Knuckle-head should've told him sooner.

He slipped out of his jeans letting them stay on the floor in front of the hamper for the night and walked over to his bed in his little blue boxers. He sat on the edge musing to himself and Knuckles sat there surprised Sonic hadn't seen him yet. He was also kind of glad Sonic hadn't seen him yet, he had been enjoying his view.

Sonic slipped under the blankets and closed his eyes relaxing into the softness of it. After a few moments he felt like someone was watching him and slowly let his eyes open. When his eyes met amethyst he smiled and reached over pulling the crimson blob closer. Knuckles smiled letting himself be dragged closer. "Didn't even put on the PJ's you usually bring yet? Planning to stay up all night or somethin'?"

"Possibly," Knuckles smirked smugly. Sonic laughed softly and Knuckles laid down snuggling close to the blue blur. "You're warm," Knuckles smiled murmuring drowsily. He felt Sonic's arms move to envelop him and grinned trying to snuggle closer.

"Should've said something when you walked in," Sonic shut his eyes again and let out a breath. Knuckles grinned and backed away from Sonic a moment. "What're you doing?" Knuckles felt Sonic let go of him and looked down at the emerald orbs. The voice had been almost panicked.

"I'm just going to change into my Pajama's, I'll be right back," Sonic nodded and sighed as he watched Knuckles leave the room. He figured he should probably put pajama's on too just in case his kids came to wake him up. He knew that if his kids found him sleeping beside Knuckles in boxers it wouldn't be long before Aunt Rouge, Uncle Tails and Aunt Amy would know about it as well.

Sonic sat waiting for Knuckles to come back not really wanting to put his flannel PJ bottoms on. He thought about how much Amy had despised the fact that Shadow had ever been pregnant, yet now she loved the two twins. He scoffed thinking she only wanted him to date her again. He sighed again and stared at the door. When ten minutes had passed and Knuckles still hadn't come back he crawled out of bed and headed for the living room.

"Uncle Knuckles?" He heard Shawn's voice in the kitchen and stood outside the door.

"Hmmm?" Knuckles stood at the sink filling two sippy cups for the twins. He smiled down at his nephew as the tap started to chill down some more.

"Do you love our daddy? Is he going to be happy again?" Knuckles froze a little. He had watched as Sonic tried so hard to appear happy as possible for his children. He let a small smile creep onto his face, Sonic _had_ been happy, just not as happy as he could be. He quickly screwed the tops onto the cups and shut the water off.

"Of course I love him Shawn, and he's always been happy. He has you two remember? And he loves you both very much." He smiled motherly like and handed the twins their cups of water before hugging them both. Sonic opened the door to the kitchen and watched as Knuckles kissed the twins on the forehead. He grinned as Knuckles tickled them a little before letting them go and stood up only to meet the eyes of said hedgehog. "Hi Sonic."

The twins looked at each other and smiled before taking their cups and trying to exit the room. "Love you daddy, night!" Sonic scooped them up as they tried to run past him and they squealed happily.

"What do you say?" He looked at his children who only looked at each other.

"Thank you Uncle Knuckles." They both smiled at Knuckles and he smiled back.

"You're welcome Shawn and Naomi. Now Sonic, you should really let them get back to bed, it's way past their bed time. Wouldn't want them to be tired for preschool tomorrow would you?" Sonic looked at Knuckles and smiled setting the twins down. They hurried off to bed giggling and whispering something about Sonic and Knuckles and Sonic just shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't." Sonic smiled and walked over to Knuckles to give him a kiss on the cheek. Knuckles smiled and hugged Sonic letting Sonic's warm arms surround him again. "C'mon... you've spent enough time out here... you don't need PJ's." Knuckles blushed and snuggled closer to Sonic. This was going to be worth waiting so long.

Knuckles laughed gleefully as Sonic picked him up bridegroom style. He stared at Sonic a moment and gently leaned forward catching his lips in a sweet kiss. Sonic smiled returning it and they both turned their heads as they heard giggling from the door. Naomi and Shawn quickly disappeared from the doorway and ran to their room closing the door. Sonic sighed, "Well Knux, cats out of the bag already. Not like it wasn't anyway." Knuckles furrowed his brows. "They'll tell everyone, so I hope you don't care."

"Of course I don't care Sonic," Knuckles smiled, "As long as we can still stay together for at least a little while." Knuckles kissed Sonic and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Sonic grinned and kissed back before breaking it off and carrying Knuckles back to the bedroom. Knuckles frowned when he was put down but quickly understood why when Sonic sat on the bed and stared the other way for him to get undressed.

Knuckles peeled his sweater off setting it on the hamper over Sonic's and slowly undid his jeans letting them slip down his legs. He shivered at the cold air that quickly hit his fur. He froze when he felt Sonic's warm body press up against his and wrap arms around him. "It that cold? I can turn the heat on if you want me to."

Knuckles carefully turned to face Sonic and smiled slyly. "I don't need you to turn the heat on Sonic, it's the end of the summer. It's supposed to be warm." He snuggled into Sonic's fur. "How come you're so warm?" He grinned wider as Sonic walked him over to the bed and sat down pulling him into his lap.

" 'Cause I'm the Blue Blur." Knuckles laughed and looked down at his green boxers nervously. Sonic looked at him a moment before moving one of his dread locks out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I've never done this with a guy before." Knuckles hung his head when Sonic laughed a little. When he felt Sonic's warm hand come up and cup his chin and pull his attention back to him.

"I wasn't planning on doing that Knuckles, but we can if that's what you want to do I guess," Sonic smiled and kissed Knuckles tenderly. Knuckles groaned a little leaning closer to Sonic and returning it with a little more vigor. Sonic slipped his hands down gently cupping Knuckles bum as he laid down on the quilt. Knuckles pulled away and grinned snuggling close to Sonic. "Make up your mind?" Knuckles nodded innocently crawling off Sonic and slipping under the blankets.

"Yup, I'm going to bed ya crazy hedgehog." Sonic laughed turning and crawling under the blanket. He carefully snuggled up to Knuckles wrapping his arms around him seeking his hands. Once they were found he laced his fingers with them and shut his eyes. Knuckles smiled closing his eyes.

"Sonic?" Knuckles groaned sleepily and turned to see the empty side of the bed. He looked to the other side and didn't see anything and sighed. Maybe Sonic didn't really want him afterall. He stepped off the side of the bed only to see Sonic entering the room again. Sonic smiled and walked over to Knuckles kissing him sweetly.

"Shawn had a nightmare... you call Knux?" Knuckles nodded with a small smile on his face and took Sonic's hand. Sonic looked at him questionably before being led over to his PJ pants. Knuckles quickly put them on and took his hand leading him to the twins room.

"Come here sweetie." Sonic watched as Knuckles picked Shawn up and cradled him. He smiled as Knuckles kissed the little boys forehead and whispered only things a mother would say to her child. Once the little boy was asleep, Knuckles carefully laid him down in his bed and looked to the doorway to find it empty. He stared confusedly before walking out the door and softly closing it.

Knuckles slowly walked back to Sonic's room and entered the closed door. "Sonic, are you mad 'cause I–." Knuckles sentence finished mumbled into Sonic's mouth. After a few moments Sonic removed his lips from Knuckles' and he stared dazedly at the blue hedgehog. He stared at Sonic's lips as Sonic's thumb slowly traced his lower lip with a feathery touch. He now knew why girls liked it when he did that to them.

Knuckles felt himself be gently pushed up against the bedroom door and felt Sonic's lips crash into his. He felt Sonic's soft hands gently lift his arms up to around his neck and felt Sonic's legs carefully work his legs apart. He moaned as Sonic brought himself closer and stood between the two lower limbs. Without even realizing, Sonic lifted his legs and Knuckles curled them around Sonic's waist. When Sonic's lips left his he whimpered and his mind cleared enough that he realized what was going on."If it turns you on this much I should be nice to your kids more often." Knuckles smiled nervously and Sonic blushed. He pressed a few small kisses to Knuckles' neck and gave it a small nuzzle. Knuckles smiled at the reassurance.

"We can stop if you want to, I don't have to take care of my needs Knuckles. It's completely up to you how far this goes." Sonic was getting ready to set Knuckles back on the ground when Knuckles' grip tightened around his neck. He looked into his eyes for a brief moment before pulling the body closer.

Knuckles leaned forward bravely and breathed across the ear watching it twitch for a few seconds. "Bring it on," he murmured breathily, "ten bucks says I cum last." Sonic smirked and placed a kiss on Knuckles' collarbone before softly nipping at the area making Knuckle's gasp lightly.

"You're on Knuckle-head." Sonic held tighter to Knuckles and carried him over to the bed. Once there he slowly set Knuckles down and gave him the one second sign. Knuckles nodded fidgeting uncomfortably in his suddenly too tight boxers. Sonic grinned before grabbing some vaseline from on top of his dresser and a small square that Knuckles assumed was a condom. He laid them on the night stand and laid down next to Knuckles quickly attacking his lips in an surprising and very arousing kiss.

Knuckles pushed on Sonic's shoulder so he was laying on his back and Knuckles was on top of him. "I expect my ten bucks first thing in the morning." He grinned and Sonic quickly captured his lips turning them both back on their sides again. Knuckles felt a soft hand travel down his thigh and curl around to massage his ass as Sonic's other hand stayed on his neck pulling him closer. Knuckles wrapped his arms around Sonic's shoulders using one hand gently push on his neck and Sonic moved his hand from behind Knuckles head and trailed it slowly down Knuckle's stomach. He let it gently brush past Knuckle's arousal and snuck it underneath Knuckles' side to use it to massage the other side of Knuckles' bum. "Mmm, oh god Sonic... you might get to keep your ten dollars."

Sonic smirked, "That's what I was aiming for." Sonic and Knuckles bodies moved urgently almost as if they were having flaming seizures of pleasure. Groins grinded together yet neither removed the pieces of cloth barricading the sensitive flesh there to touch. Knuckles panted heavily and Sonic reveled in the feeling of finally being able to make someone feel like putty again. Teeth clashed together in steamy kisses and lips were swollen from sucking and nipping. That's when both froze at the tiniest sound.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream." The door was still closed making Naomi's voice soft. Knuckles started laughing as Sonic let out an irritable sigh. Sonic looked at Knuckles a moment and smiled seeing the silly grin placed across Knuckles face. Knuckles smiled then yelped as the PJ pants were tugged from his waist and legs.

"Gimme my pants, be back in a sec." He stuck his tongue out and Knuckles pouted. When Sonic got up off him he shivered and pulled a blanket around him. Sonic sighed leaning down to give Knuckles a final kiss before leaving to put his daughter back to bed. He was beginning to see the horrors of having kids. He looked at Knuckles before opening the door and walked back. "Can you tell I have a hard on? 'Cause I really don't want to explain that to a four-year-old." Knuckles shook his head and Sonic left quickly to get Naomi back to bed so he could come back sooner.

"Daddy... were you and Uncle Knuckles fighting again?" The little girl looked at her father with big tearful red eyes.

Sonic smiled and laughed a little. "No, honey, don't worry about it alright?" Naomi nodded giving her daddy a hug and crawling under her covers. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy?" Naomi waited until her father was at the door.

"Hmm?" Sonic turned around and looked at her, the lump in his pants aching to get back to Knuckles. Meanwhile in the other room, Knuckles sat fidgeting, trying to keep himself from just taking care of it himself.

"Will you check under my bed for monsters?" Sonic nodded walking back over and looking under the bed.

"No monsters Naomi. Now get some sleep." Sonic smiled and gave her another quick kiss on the forehead. When he reached the door he snuck a peek at Shawn to make sure he was okay.

"Daddy?" Naomi sat up looking at him and Sonic turned towards her.

"Yes Naomi?"

"I love you... mommy said to say that in my dream."

"I love you too..." Sonic smiled sadly as she laid back down and turned to face the wall. He stepped out of the room closing the door. He cursed as he began to go soft and walked into his room. The problem was immediately fixed when he saw Knuckles with his eyes closed and head snapped back in ecstasy as his hand traveled up his length and back down. "You're _really_ gonna lose if you keep doing that." Sonic smirked when Knuckles' head snapped forward and his eyes shot open.

Knuckles watched embarrassedly as Sonic stepped forward and kneeled down patting the edge of the bed. He cautiously scooted to the edge and stared as Sonic removed his boxers the rest of the way. Sonic looked up at him a moment making eye contact before slowly slipping his tongue out of his mouth and licking from the base to the tip once before slowly taking it in his mouth.

Knuckles gasped and his eyes widened. He quickly took his hand digging it deep into sapphire quills as the other grasped the blanket tightly. He panted heavily as Sonic's head bobbed inbetween his legs. "Oh god Sonic, I've already lost." Sonic chuckled softly with the head in his mouth and Knuckles moaned softly at the vibrations it caused. He whimpered when the warmth of Sonic's mouth left his manhood but gasped when he felt it on one ball, then felt a feathery kiss placed to the other before he felt Sonic's head pull back.

Amethyst met emerald in a silent agreement and Sonic slipped the condom on and picked up the Vaseline. "This is going to hurt a little Knux." Knuckles nodded as Sonic sat on the bed and pulled him on his lap. He straddled Sonic's lap and laid his head in the crook of his neck as Sonic put some Vaseline on three of his fingers. Sonic looked at Knuckles as he slowly put some on the opening and slipped the first finger in. Knuckles winced and pinpricks of tears threatened to spill over. Sonic quickly kissed his lover and moved his free hand to gently pump his manhood as the second finger went in.

Knuckles winced more and let the tears fall and was surprised when Sonic kissed his cheeks where the tears were. "Shhh, just relax babe." Knuckles smiled at the soothing words and his heart fluttered when the word babe had been uttered. He shut his eyes tightly and took a breath letting his body relax and was relieved to find out a load of pain had been taken off. He grinned when he felt kisses to his eyelids and a stronger pump when the third finger slipped in.

Knuckles gasped as the fingers began to slowly slide in and out prepping him well. "Damn knux, you got a tight lil ass..." Knuckles giggled a little and groaned when Sonic gave his manhood a little bit of a heavier pet. He whimpered when the hand was removed and looked down noticing Sonic's own throbbing manhood. He grinned realizing this was the first time he'd seen it seeing as Sonic had clothing on up until now. He'd been staring for a couple minutes after he realized Sonic had stopped everything and was staring at him. "Knux... you're practically drooling."

"It's just... _That's_ going into my ass?" Sonic nodded and Knuckles stared some more and Sonic began laughing.

"If you don't want it there, can always find somewhere else to put it." Knuckles stared at Sonic confusedly before Sonic captured his lips sucking on the bottom one as he slipped his fingers out and put the Vaseline in his lap. Knuckles moaned and opened his lips and felt Sonic's tongue run across his teeth and opened his mouth allowing the appendage to explore and wrestle with his tongue as Sonic led his hands to the Vaseline and had him rub it all over his organ. Sonic moaned into his mouth and Knuckles moaned back enjoying the vibrations.

They broke apart panting as they caught their breath. Sonic leaned in softly and gave Knuckles a few pecks before giving him another tongue kiss and a few strokes as he slipped in. He sat a few moments as his body twitched wanting to move but wanted to hurt Knuckles as little as possible. Knuckles smiled and leaned his head against Sonic's chest.

When stretched, he wiggled a little and Sonic smiled moving Knuckles' head up to the crook of his neck. "Alright love, be prepared to lose your bet!" Knuckles smiled and wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck as Sonic began to carefully thrust in and out. He moaned and wrapped his legs around Sonic's waist. After a minute or so Sonic gently placed his hands on Knuckles hips and began moving them with the rhythm. Soon Knuckles got the hang of it and Sonic removed his hands to stroke Knuckles manhood in rhythm with the thrusts.

Knuckles panted and moaned throwing commands out to Sonic. Sonic obeyed obediently and soon they were laying on the bed with Knuckles' back pressed into the mattress and his legs tightly squeezed around Sonic's waist. Sonic had one arm holding him and the other pumping Knuckles with the rhythm that he was still managing to keep.

After a few more moments Knuckles looked at Sonic lustfully, "Sonic, I'm going to–." Before he could finish his sentence, Knuckles' screamed Sonic's name as his seed poured out onto Sonic's chest. Sonic grinned and thrust twice more into the tightened warmth before he too spilled. Knuckles grinned relaxing his legs then taking them from around Sonic completely. "God Sonic, I've never had sex that good in my whole fucking life! Shadow had the good life livin' with you." Sonic laughed giving Knuckles a kiss on the nose and pulling out with an appreciated grunt from Knuckles. Sonic sighed happily getting up and pulling a dirty towel from his hamper to wrap around his waist. He carefully pulled the condom off dropping it in his own trashcan.

"Be back in a sec, gotta pee." Knuckles nodded and sat up.

"Wait! So do I!" Sonic looked at him a moment and looked down at the children's room and signaled for him to hurry up. Knuckles nodded and hurried to the bathroom and Sonic quietly shut the door behind him and walked back to his bedroom. It was 5:00 in the morning and though his body felt the need for sleep, he felt wide awake. He grinned, this is the energy he had, had when Shadow was living. Knuckles wouldn't leave him, he'd do everything he could for the echidna now, he was him again.

When he heard the toilet flush he walked back to the bathroom and stared at Knuckles as he started to come out. "It's 5, so I'm going to take my shower and stuff. If you wanna go back to bed that's fine, I promise I won't let anything wake you," Sonic whispered. Sonic sealed his promise with a loving kiss and wrapped the towel around Knuckles really fast switching their positions so Knuckles was in front of him.

"I'll just take a shower with you, I'm not that tired." Sonic smiled and looked at the children's door for a moment before pulling the echidna in the room and softly shutting the door and twisting the lock. Knuckles smiled and flung the towel into the bathroom laundry hamper. He grinned and started the shower as Sonic used the bathroom really fast.

** End... really odd pillow talk**

A/N: hope you liked it... hope it wasn't too bad... hope my boyfriend didn't lie to me about it -.- He said it was really good and some other stuff you don't really wanna know. I LOVE ALL MY READERS! waves till next chapter... which will probably be up soon 'cause... I'm having TONS of ideas as of late.


	16. You Love Him

1You love him,

He loves her,

She loves another,

He falls apart.

He's broke,

You stand beside him,

Using your own super glue,

You never give up.

Humpty Dumpty couldn't be put back together,

But you're determined,

He only wants to hear her voice,

You only want to see him smile.

She's not sure,

He doesn't want to wait,

You can't stand his pain,

You only want to make him better.

He says she's gorgeous,

She breaks his heart,

You pull your super glue out,

And sit up all night with him.

He says he's tired,

You tell him to sleep,

He says he can't,

You urge him to try.

You hope he's okay,

Hope his dreams are peaceful,

You pray for him,

You hope with every pore in your body she'll change her mind.

He loves her,

She loves another,

You know if it was you,

This wouldn't happen,

But you only want to see the boy smile.

A/N: I guess while you guys are waiting for the next chapter you can read this. I wrote it July 31, at about 2:00 in the morning. My friend told my other friend he liked her... and well, I've loved this guy forever, and I just kinda stopped acting like I do, I don't think he knows I love him as much as I do, and I probably shouldn't love him so because I think of him as my brother now. Which brings up the situation. He was trying to get her to say yes for him to go out with him, but she's dating someone else, and one of our other friends is in love with him (half of why I stopped showing that I loved him; the other half is because of my boyfriend.) I feel stuck in the middle, but I want to be in this position, just to make sure they're both okay. They're like siblings and I just... really want my feelings out there I guess. I needed to get rid of some emotion and write stuff down, my boyfriend, is actually being very supportive despite his hatred of my BFF (the guy one), my boyfriend said this was very good and along the lines of pretty (well... how a guy would say pretty at least...) Enjoy, next chapter should be up soon. It may be the last, depending on whether y'all want me to continue after that or not. I really love opinions, reviews and this story, so as long as you want me to continue, I'll try to find a way!


	17. Under Odd Circumstances

1A/N: I want to thank Airatainted, SuperGeniusWashu, Cross Rabbit, Rubelyn Soulstar, Icedragon88, and skitzoism. You guys are so awesome, and I hopefully have many readers as well, I thank you guys to just for reading. I know the thing titled as chapter 16... has nothing to do with... _Him_ but, yeah. So uh, I haven't done this in forever, and I feel it's about time I do, and believe me, I've been reading your reviews, I was just too lazy to type them in because my computer becomes a complete asshole after typing for a while.

**To my anonymous reviewers who I still think may be the same person**: okay... please don't EVER use Faggot near me again. That word makes something boil up inside-a me and then my boyfriend takes the beating which isn't fair for him (not literal beating... he just listens to me rant and rave for almost an hour non-stop) To the second one... if you are the same person, why continue reading if you don't like it? And if you aren't, I'm terribly sorry, and yeah, I believe that is the last name of grandad. That wasn't it's intentions though .;

**Skitzoism**: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it, and that helps me write so much better because, I've honestly never been too confident with my chapters. (Another thing my boyfriend suffers... I make him read the chapters before I submit them so he tells me if it sucks or not... most the time... I still think he may lie sometimes.)

**Icedragon88**: Heh, yeah, but, they're four year olds, if I was four and there was a whole bunch of noise next to my room, I'd be saying I had a bad dream just because I was curious. And thanks for the comment on the lemon, I tried my hardest to get the feel in it and stuff. I actually believe that may be the second time I've ever written malexmale lemon. I could be wrong though. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Rubelyn Soulstar**: Thank you! I was sooo shooting for extremely sad! (I know it sounds horrible) I like trying to get the feeling outta people.

**SuperGeniusWashu**: Thanks! I try.

**Cross Rabbit**: Heh, I've been lazy about signing into too. It's kinda annoying how they can't just leave you signed in all the time. I read so many fanfics and yeah. I guess I'm kinda an whore . ; Thanks for leaving a review!

I'm so glad I can make people happy just by doing my passion! D I think I may become an author when I grow up. So I'll leave a note if I ever have a book published and what not XD I look forward to reviews from you in the future. Also, tell me if you'd prefer me to continue with this after this chapter, like with a sequel or something.

**Chapter 16: Under Odd Circumstances**

Knuckles chucked a pillow at his lover as they played around in their bedroom. He laughed as Sonic tackled him and kissed his cheek. "Oi, Sonikku! You're squishing me!" Knuckles flailed his arms to his sides over dramatically and Sonic laughed rolling so Knuckles was rested against his chest.

"Was I really squishing you love?" Knuckles shook his head no grinning and giggling as

Sonic's fingers found their way to tickle his sides. They shared a kiss and Knuckles ran his fingers over Sonic's bare chest then glanced at his lovers jeans. Sonic followed his gaze and smirked. "Not this morning, wears ya out, wait till tonight."

Knuckles pouted and fixed his t-shirt so his stomach wasn't showing anymore. "What time is it ya lazy hedgehog?" He wrapped his arms around Sonic's Torso as Sonic glanced over at his alarm clock.

"8:30... 3 ½ hours until I have to go get my little brats." Sonic nodded and turned his head back to Knuckles who grinned. Sonic wrapped his arm around Knuckles shoulders and smiled back.

"Our," Sonic looked at him confusedly a moment and Knuckles blushed, "Our little brats." Sonic grinned giving Knuckles another kiss. Knuckles giggled and nuzzled closer to Sonic. He stared at their feet a moment before moving his leg over and messing with Sonic's toes.

"Yeah, our... Sometimes it's a good thing you let them go to school." Sonic snickered and watched as Knuckles played with his toes. "You hungry my little echidna?" Sonic smirked watching a childish expression pass over Knuckles face. "I meant for food by the way."

Knuckles playfully hit Sonic on the arm, "I know what you meant pervert... and yes, breakfast sounds nice." He looked at Sonic's face. He laughed pointing at his lovers face and Sonic pretended not to know what was going on and kept his mock shock face in place.

"Why, love, I don't know what you're talking about!" Knuckles came down from his laughing fit and straddled Sonic's lap bringing his lovers face to look at him before laying down on his legs and giggling wildly.

"Of course you don't, but that isn't gonna make my breakfast be cooked any faster." Now it was Sonic's turn to laugh. He tickled Knuckles for the sake of being laughed with and brought his lover back into a sitting position.

"Scrambled or Fried and Toast or no toast?" Knuckles smiled laying his head on Sonic's shoulder and messing with his quills a moment thinking about how just five years ago he would've never imagined being here. He wouldn't have wanted to be here.

"Scrambled... and no toast unless you have jelly." Sonic smiled and kissed Knuckles forehead while wrapping his arms around him a moment. He knew Knuckles was thinking again, and sometimes that made him sort of quiet, so he was determined to stop the thinking before it began.

"Okay... now, bacon or sausage?" He brushed his hand against Knuckles bottom and Knuckles head snapped up and he stared at Sonic with a big blush on his face. His eyes lowered quickly glazed with a small amount of lust and Sonic smirked. He threw away what he'd said earlier and tantalizingly slow moved closer to Knuckles to brush their lips together.

Knuckles pushed as close to Sonic as he could get and locked their lips together. He groaned when he felt Sonic's skilled hands move up his shirt rubbing his sides and abdomen. They broke apart for air and stared at each other before Knuckles grinned and leaned in towards Sonic's ear. "Bacon." He got off Sonic and walked down the hall and turned into the bathroom.

Sonic laughed meekly before slowly getting off the bed and tried to think of Robotnik in something revealing which, much to Sonic's dismay, took quick effect. He sighed and switched his thoughts to Shadow and smiled sadly before going to the kitchen and rummaging in the fridge.

By the time Knuckles had taken a five minute cold shower and gotten dressed again, Sonic was done making breakfast. They sat next to each other eating and already missing the two

children. Knuckles grinned and flicked a piece of egg at Sonic and stuck his tongue out.

Sonic was putting egg into his mouth when he was greeted with a piece of egg landing on his nose. He looked at Knuckles and grinned before flicking a piece back. Knuckles pretended to be taken aback and gasped. Thus began the great egg war of Sonic and Knuckles.

After the first few shots were fired, the eggs were consumed and Knuckles grabbed the syrup and grinned. Sonic smirked thinking of something completely different and stood from his chair and carefully pushed it in taking the plates to the kitchen. Knuckles sat dumbfounded wondering what happened to Sonic's playful mood all of a sudden. Thinking he did something wrong, he dejectedly got up from his chair taking the syrup to the kitchen.

He was greeted with a mess of blur fur as he opened the door and Sonic quickly caught him before he fell over. He gently picked the echidna up which caused Knuckles to grab tightly around his neck in shock. Sonic walked over to the table and gently laid Knuckles on it before taking the syrup and smiling wickedly setting it aside for the moment.

Knuckles moaned as lips found a sensitive spot on his neck to suckle and hands ran up the sides of his shirt to run their fingers through his fur. He gasped and arched his back as Sonic rolled one nipple between two fingers and the shirt was lifted with the other. He whimpered when Sonic stopped to throw the shirt across the table.

Knuckles slowly tried to sit up thinking Sonic was going to abandon him to return the favor from earlier. He was surprised to feel a strong hand gently push him back down and then a cold gooey substance start to ooze down his stomach. He shivered when Sonic's tongue came down and began to lick it off. He gasped loudly as a hand came up to massage his manhood. Sonic smirked feeling happy that he could pleasure his echidna.

Knuckles moaned loudly as the petting got heavier and more syrup was added on his chest. He arched up trying to get more of Sonic to come in tact with his body and failed miserably as Sonic stood up and licked syrup off his lips. "Whaddya say we make a Knuckles pancake? It'll be the sweetest tasting pancake in the world." Sonic smirked and Knuckles blushed as one of Sonic's fingers traced the tent in his PJ pants. Knuckles sighed mentally cursing elastic for being so elasticy.

Knuckles closed his eyes anxiously as he felt the pants being pulled off of his legs. They slid down to his ankles and stayed there because of the way his feet were. He lowered his toes letting them drop to the floor at Sonic's feet. He then felt his boxers waist band be toyed with before they were quickly discarded much in the same fashion as his pants. He opened his eyes as he realized there was a cloth under him. "What's that?"

"Dish towel, we're on our dining room table that has a glass table top, figured we'd want one under you." Knuckles nodded and grinned then stared at Sonic's jeans. "In time Knux, be patient." Knuckles gasped as he felt more syrup being oozed onto his body and the sweet feeling of warmth coming down over his manhood.

Knuckles felt his gut clench and Sonic quit sucking him off. With a whimper Knuckles fluttered his eyes open to see Sonic's pants drop and both their clothes slid across the room. Next was the lovely blue boxers. Same pair that Sonic had wore on their first time three weeks ago. He smiled as they followed suit with the bundle of clothing and saw Sonic reach for the butter. He quickly stretched Knuckles before prepping himself then slowly inching inside.

Knuckles yelped which caused Sonic to stop and pull out and look at him. The red echidna was biting his lip not knowing why that hurt when Sonic hadn't even really gotten in. Maybe it was because he had been working past all the muscles? But Sonic had stretched him hadn't he? When he came out of musing Sonic wasn't in the dining room anymore, he was in the kitchen wiping his cock off.

Knuckles slowly entered and looked at Sonic confusedly. "Sonikku, I'm sorry." He walked over wrapping his arms around the hedgehog careful not to put his stomach to the blue fur.

"No, it's fine Knuckles... I'll finish you off and then I want you to see a doctor, alright? This happened once and I want to see if it's the same thing as Shadow. If it is, well, let's just say I hope it isn't." Knuckles smiled and let go of Sonic then walked back into the dining room to sit on his dish towel.

When Sonic came back he slipped his boxers and pants back on then laid a wet wash rag next to Knuckles. He lowered himself into a squatting position and took Knuckles into his mouth moving quickly and seductively until his echidna came. He picked up the rag and stood up. "Alright Knuckle-head... lay down on the towel for me."

Knuckles blushed lowering his back down onto the table and smiled when he felt the wash rag run over his chest and abs trying to get the syrup off. He was surprised when Sonic's hand began massaging his manhood with the rag. He felt himself getting hard again but then it stopped and lowered as Sonic carefully pinched his inner thigh taking the pleasure out of it. "You're like a mother when you try." Knuckles said softly moving his arms so he'd be leaned back on his elbows.

"I was a mother and a father for four years. I had to do this with Naomi– minus the putting the syrup on her and the sex part – once. She spilled her pancakes on herself." Knuckles nodded as Sonic took the rag off his body and left the room to put it in the clothes hamper. When he came back Knuckles was handed his clothing and Sonic left to put a shirt on. When he returned Knuckles was fully dressed and wiping the table down with Clorox bleach wipes and a hot wash rag. "Alright, your appointment is today... at 1:30... you will be accompanied by moi... and Rouge is coming over to babysit while we're gone. Sound alright?"

Knuckles grinned and nodded feeling Sonic's hands on his hips as he watched Knuckles clean. "Sounds good Sonikku." Sonic smiled kissing his lover on the cheek before leaving the dining room to watch TV. After wiping down the last bit of table and looking it over satisfied, Knuckles threw the rag into the sink and placed the Clorox wipe into the trash. He walked into the living room and joined Sonic on the couch. After a couple minutes of inching closer and closer, Knuckles found himself on Sonic's lap with the remote switching to his favorite show while Sonic grumbled about cheating.

Knuckles snickered and stuck his tongue out making himself comfortable to watch 24. Sonic watched Knuckles as he watched TV. He grinned when Knuckles became slightly freaked out and grabbed his hand and leaned up to Knuckles' ear, "If we were watching baseball, you wouldn't be scared."

"I'm not _scared_!" Knuckles squeezed Sonic's hand tighter as the guy got home and went into his bathroom with a bloody nose. Sonic snorted receiving a small punch to the arm and Knuckles sticking his tongue out at him before scooting off his lap and holding the remote tightly in his hand.

Knuckles glanced over looking at Sonic pouting on the couch and grinned curling up to finish watching his show. Towards the middle of it Sonic got up and patted him on the head murmuring that he was going somewhere and picked up his car keys and walked outside. Knuckles mind finally registered and he ran out the door locking it and hopping in the car right before Sonic started the ignition. "I wanna see my little hedgies!"

Sonic looked over abruptly and grinned giving Knuckles a kiss. Knuckles stared at him confusedly for a moment. "For being cute." Knuckles blushed and held the sign that said 'Naomi and Shawn' in his hands as they pulled out of the drive heading for the preschool.

When they parked in the line of waiting parents Knuckles leaned over laying his head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic smiled pulling Knuckles into the middle seat so they could cuddle while they waited for the last ten minutes of school to be over with.

"Sonikku, what was wrong with Shadow?" Sonic looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Nothing major babe, he just needed to relax... it was painful to watch him go through though." Sonic nodded and pulled Knuckles closer giving him a slow and blissful kiss. Knuckles gasped moving his arms to try to worm their way around Sonic's neck. He yelped and backed up against the passenger side door as he accidentally hit the horn instead.

Sonic began laughing and Knuckles pouted and blushed. Sonic moved over this time bringing his beautiful red echidna into his arms and kissing his cheeks. "Shhh," Sonic moved dread locks out of Knuckles face and watched as Knuckles eyes brightened and he blushed suddenly leaning into Sonic and feeling vulnerable. Knuckles looked around and saw a few little faces peeking over the preschool windows. He blushed more and buried his face in the crook of Sonic's neck as Sonic thought he recognized these symptoms but thought it was impossible.

He shrugged it off and helped Knuckles hold the sign up in the windshield when the bell rang. The teacher dismissed the children one by one as she saw their cars. She seemed dumbfounded when she saw the males cuddled together holding the children's sign each with one hand on one end. She quickly dismissed Shawn and Naomi so the other children wouldn't get any ideas. Gays weren't widely accepted here, she was a supporter, but she didn't know if any other adults would find the parents offending if their children told them.

Sonic smiled scooting back over to the driver's seat and Knuckles set the sign back in his lap. Shawn and Naomi giggled as they buckled their seatbelts in the back. "Mommy, Jill said you were very pretty, and I was waving at you from the window, but you didn't see me, but that's okay," Naomi smiled. "I told my friends you just couldn't wait to see me!" Knuckles smiled back at the little hedgie.

"My friends liked your hair and wanted to put their hair like that, then they saw dad and ranted about how it was Sonic the Hedgehog in my car and I looked at them and asked them why they thought I was the best runner in gym, and a hedgehog." Naomi nodded smiling at her brother's story.

Knuckles smiled as Sonic pulled out of the school parking lot. The kids managed to ask at least thirty questions on the five minute drive home and Sonic laughs at how red Knuckles muzzle is before they get out of the car. When they reach the door, it's unlocked and Sonic stands dumbfounded a minute before opening it and seeing Rouge with a plate of grilled cheese waiting for them. He smirks as his kids run towards her smiling, "AUNTIE ROUGE!"

Knuckles smiled sweetly giving his once upon a time ago crush a hug and walking to the kitchen to get plates and set the table. Sonic nodded towards Rouge joining his lover in setting the table. Rouge walked in and carefully served the small family and took a seat herself to eat with them. She didn't have a family of her own, yet, but she enjoyed sitting down with the hedgehog family for meals sometimes and loved babysitting the twins.

When 12:45 rolled around Sonic kissed each of the twins on the forehead before walking out the door holding Knuckles hand. Knuckles smiled brightly leaning his head on Sonic's shoulder as they made it to the park and strolled through on the winding path.

At the hospital Dr. Spencer stood in the waiting room and grinned as one of his favorite people came in, Sonic the Hedgehog. He'd become friends with the Blue Blur and was glad Sonic had found someone new. "Hello Sonic... you don't have to check in, already knew you'd be here soon." He smiled at the secretary as he took the two back into a room.

"Alright Knuckles, they may take me out of the room, so you'll have to be by yourself. Behave, don't pull a Shadow, and know that you'll be okay." Knuckles nodded and kissed his boyfriend as the nurse came in. She blushed and Sonic nodded to her as she asked him to leave. Sonic looked at Knuckles and Knuckles nodded before the door was closed.

_I should've told him. Told him about the experiment, but I never did. I didn't want to ruin it for him. We were both happy. Twins._

_My beautiful twins down there. I watch them every day even though they don't know. I watch over Sonikku too. I couldn't stand watching him that morning. The morning he found me, but now I love watching him. He's happy again, which makes me happy._

_Knuckles, I should've been jealous when I found out, but it was like I knew. At least after I died I could count on him taking care of my Sonikku. Amy Rose still hangs around, I wish she wouldn't, I wish I could hit her with lightning but I promised the big man I wouldn't as long as I could watch my Sonikku._

_Now I look down and he's in the waiting room of the exact some hospital I gave birth. I can tell he's thinking about it. His eyes are clouded over and he's unfocused. The nurses are passing him worried. They know him too, all the times we've been in there for check-ups and the such. They know I'm gone, they brought me here to make sure there was no way to save me. Sonic would've paid so much money if they thought there was a chance to save me, but they couldn't, I was already too far gone. The big man said he wouldn't give me another chance._

_I turn my attention back to the man who's keeping my Sonikku together until he comes to me again. Knuckles is sitting there listening to a doctor and he looks frightened. He just received the news. I chuckle, and make sure the big man's not around. I quickly disappear into the cloud view and appear in the hospital room. I wrap my arms around him embracing him, letting him know he'll be fine. It won't do any good to be worried about this, just embrace the change and hope for the best. He looks up and it looks as if he's looking directly into my eyes, but I know he can't see me, just feel the comfort radiating from my body. I listen to what the doctor's saying still hugging on him._

_"Your body's adapting for child birth, you have an egg inside you developing into a child, even though echidna's lay eggs... yours will be born as a child instead of an egg, I want to see you every two weeks for progress and the sort." I watch Knuckles nod and smile as he's relaxed considerably. I follow him from the room and watch my lover get up from his seat to talk to the doctor. Knuckles mutters something about not telling Sonic and doctor nods understandingly. I don't know if I should walk with my love, or protect his echidna. I decide to stay with ol' Knuckle-head. He seems content and worried so I whisper to him to talk to tails before heading back to my beautiful place in heaven._

_I switch my view to watch my beautiful children. Naomi looks so much like her father, I'm starting to wonder where she's getting the small curls on the ends of her quills though. She's beautiful. And my Shawn, he looks so much like me. Rouge surprisingly takes really good care of them when she babysits. I can tell she'll be good with kids when she gets them._

_They never mention it, but I visit the kids every night in their dreams. I tell them memories I have. I tell them stories and play with them in their dreams. Every morning before they wake I murmur how much I love them and kiss each of them on the cheeks and wait eagerly for the next night to come._

The doctor just tells Sonic that he can't have sex for a while and says it has something to do with the muscles in Knuckles body. Same thing as Shadow had. The stress thing. He sighs and smiles knowing Knuckles isn't quite as horny as Shadow had been and smiles wrapping his arm around his echidna's waist before leaving the hospital.

That night as they slept Shadow snuck out of Naomi and Shawn's dreams early to sneak into Knuckles. In the dream he cooed to Knuckles telling him everything was going to be alright. When Knuckles awoke he felt relaxed and turned to see Sonic still snoring. He snickered and remembered something from the dream. He wondered about it then got up and opened the bottom drawer of Sonic's dresser. Sure enough, in the bottom sat a small black and red book with a picture of Sonic glued to the cover.

He stuffed it back in for later and walked back to bed and woke Sonic up. "What's for breakfast my love?" Sonic smiled and kissed Knuckles quickly before crawling out of bed.

"Waffles, and you're to stay here. Breakfast in bed for my over-stressed lover." Knuckles grinned and crawled back under the blankets. Once Sonic was out of the room he ran over and grabbed the journal. He laid on the bed making himself comfortable and keeping his ears alert for sounds as he rummaged through the diary entries all scribbled in Shadow's perfect handwriting.

_Dear diary,_

_Sonic left home early today. Said something about egg-head and an experiment. I might go check it out._

_Love Shadz_

_Diary, I'm back, it's awful, I found the plans for this thing! It was to make it so he could get anyone pregnant, good thing my Sonikku got rid of it. Though, he's had a stomachache since he got home. I've made an appointment at the hospital for him tomorrow, I won't tell him though, he's too out of it at the moment, he'd get hysteric._

Knuckles heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly stuffed the book beside him under the blanket and smiled as a tray of food was set over his stomach. He felt Sonic kiss his forehead sweetly before leaving the room. He looked out the open door to see Sonic go into the children's room waking them up so they could eat breakfast before school.

As soon as they were all in the dining room he quickly ate his breakfast and pulled the book back out skimming through the pages again. This time he landed on an entry closer to Sonic's birthday that year.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is gonna be the best birthday present ever! Sonic's gonna love it! A little hedgehog running around the house, I can see it now! We'll play with her and when we're older she'll adore us and come to me with all her problems! I'll be the best mother ever. I'll even watch that ever- annoying show "Dora the explorer". I love my Sonikku so much, Amy Rose better never ruin that! Gods I hate that hedgehog. Here comes my sex on legs now, Love you diary. _

_ -Shadz_

Knuckles smiled and it all of a sudden all clicked together and he smiled. Sonic was getting another really great birthday present this year too. He walked out into the living room as soon as Sonic was gone. Tails had called last night asking him to go out and they'd discussed it and agreed Sonic was leaving after the kids were dropped off and would be back in the morning.

He quickly dialed Tails' number knowing Sonic wouldn't be there for a while. "Tails... I have news... yeah... I know he'll be there, but it'll be a while. Shadow told me to talk to you last night in a dream. So I... I know it sounds crazy Tails! But listen, I'm pregnant!" The other side of the line went silent and Knuckles blushed.

They talked for a bit then hung up as Sonic entered the household. Knuckles smiled then he thought for a moment and hoped Sonic didn't cheat on Shadow while he was there, or was cheating on him now. He quickly dialed Tails back up and it was picked up right away. "Tails... what do you and Sonic do when he's there?" Tails explained that Sonic helped him work on his inventions and they talked about eggman's next plans. Knuckles nodded and hung up again.

The twins walked into the house and smiled at their mother before handing him a small homework assignment from their teacher. He grinned and pulled them both up on the couch getting up carefully and walking back to their room. When he came back he handed Naomi the easiest princess book from her bookshelf and Shawn one of his racing books. "Alright, Naomi first since we read a racing book for bed last night." Shawn nodded and looked at his sister as she began reading the three-words-a-page book.

By the time they'd finished Naomi was curled up next to Knuckles leaning against him and his arm was around her as he watched Shawn intently. "Sound it out sweetie." He smiled at him as Naomi smiled encouragingly.

"Wh-ere. Is that right?" He handed the book to Knuckles who smiled and nodded handing it back. Shawn grinned continuing to read the small book. When he finished he looked at Knuckles who smiled motherly like giving the small boy a kiss to the forehead. "Mommy Knuckles?" Knuckles looked at him a moment. "Can we have pizza?"

Knuckles nodded and Naomi sat up so her mommy could go order pizza. They sat whispering for a few more minutes before trailing him into the kitchen. "Mommy?" Naomi waited until Knuckles was off the phone before tugging on his pant leg.

"Yes Naomi?" He looked down smiling and Naomi shifted on her feet thinking before lifting her arms to be picked up.

When she was up she laid her head on Knuckles' shoulder. "What're you giving daddy for his birthday on Monday?" Knuckles' eyes widened just now realizing he had two days to prepare how to tell Sonic.

"You'll see baby, it's a surprise." Naomi grinned and Knuckles set her down letting her run off to play with her brother until the pizza came while he sat at the dining room table wishing Monday wouldn't be so soon.

**Monday, Sonic's Birthday**

Sonic woke up early and stared at Knuckles sleeping. He smiled moving a dread lock off of his face then his brow furrowed as he saw a small diary peeking out from under Knuckles' pillow. He carefully pulled it out seeing an image of himself on the cover. The image looked like it had been snapped while he wasn't looking. He looked over at Knuckles wondering if his lover stalked him before they were together.

He began flipping through pages until a picture fell out of it, a picture of Stacy. He stared at it and then examined the page it fell from.

_Dear Diary,_

_Amy threw a can at me at Hy-Vee today. I didn't tell Sonic, he'd get angry and well, let's just say he wouldn't ever see the twins. Something's not sitting right with me right now, the doctor says everything is alright. He was pretty shocked to see that I had babies in me. It was kinda of funny actually. Anyway, it feels weird, something in my lower stomach, but I guess doctor knows best. Sonic's coming now, he's so worried, he hasn't stopped rubbing my stomach every time he sees me. Gods I love him, I love him so much._

_Forever,_

_ Shadow _Ì

Sonic sat dumbfounded for a moment. Why hadn't Shadow told him this? This was probably why. Sonic left off with that, he didn't want to finish that thought. A deep melancholy feeling filled the room as tears spilled down Sonic's face. Amy, Amy the fucking hedgehog killed his lover. Amy killed the love of his life. He looked over at Knuckles and smiled softly before laying back down and slipping the book back under the pillow and curling up against him. Knuckles' eyes opened and he peered sleepily at Sonic before smiling and wrapping his arms about him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Knuckles froze thinking Sonic was talking about him cheating. 'But I didn't cheat, so I shouldn't panic, right?' Knuckles looked at Sonic confusedly making him look like an ass in the dim almost 4:00 in the morning light.

"Tell you what?" He sat up staring at Sonic and noticed small tears rolling down the ebony fur.

"Tell me about Shadow's diary!" Knuckles' eyes widened then he smiled softly and pulled it out showing Sonic the two entries he had read. Sonic looked taken aback and looked at him. "Are you?"

Knuckles didn't respond but instead went to the twins room and roused them then carried them to the bedroom and sat them on the bed. "You guys, I'm pregnant."

End of everything

A/N: ...this is it guys, that's the last chapter...I feel so lost having nothing to type... I love you guys! There's a sequel coming though... one that me and Nerdtendo is writing. It'll be good, I promise... until then... my author's note is making me cry, I feel like I'm losing all my friends or it's the end of something major or something... amazing how much this story actually means to me : ...cookies and milk all around. This is a long Author's note... I don't want to stop typing...I'M GONNA MISS THIS! sobs and hugs everyone I think this is my longest chapter...


	18. IMPORTANT IF YOU LOVE ME! I guess

1...there was a typo toward the end of chapter 16 that I'd like to clear up, it shouldn't be ebony, it should be sapphire -- I had an issue there, I realized it was almost the end of my story and yeah.

EDIT: for those who really like my writing, I'm planning on doing random songfics and the like, so... umm, if you wanna view those, the easiest way would probably be Author Alert... just... felt like... informing. Do it any way you want honestly I don't care, I just... I was originally gonna say wanna read, put me on Author Alert, but then I realized there were other ways... anyway... yeah... I feel stupid now kinda... LOVE YOU TONS! -LOTS.

P.S. TT read the other ones pleeease? You guys are such awesome reviewers... love your guys' insight.


End file.
